Youkai Kyuu
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Set during Naruto 2 and half years trip with EroSennin. Naruto has to meet each other demon container, and a few others. Please Review if you like the story or not doesn't matter COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Youkai Kyuu

ACGOMN: Yes, I know all my other fics have yet to be updated but I can't help to get more ideas. Not only am I writing fanfics, but currently working on a few short stories. This is very well researched and if you see any mistakes let me now. I appreciate all the help I can get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or getting paid for this (so don't sue me, cause I have no money). This is strictly for amusement. However I do own the Original Characters and the plot. The title means demon nine if the translation is correct. Set during the 2 ½ years that Naruto was with Jiraiya. I don't know if I will put any pairings in.

**Youkai Kyuu**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Prologue: Youkai Kyuu**

For thousands of years the nine demon lords lived in peace and watching over the shinobi villages. However, one day the ninjas began dwelling in the demonic books that were hidden away. They tried to summon Ichibi no Shukaku the one tail raccoon dog demon. The ninjas from Suna failed to control him, so they sealed him in a human. Thus, began the fall of the demon lords. One by One each following Shukaku found the same fate. Nibi no Nekomata, the two tail cat demon, Sanbi no Isonade, the three tail fish demon, Yonbi no Sokou, the four tail cockatrice, Gobi no Houkou, the five tail dog demon, Rokubi no Raijuu, the six tail weasel demon, Shichibi no Kaku, the seven tail badger demon, Hachibi no Hachimata, the eight tail demon snake, and the most infamous Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tail fox. Each sealed in a human infant. Imprisonment and loneliness would consume each demon, until the day the child would discover the truth. The truth of their suffering and why their village hates them.

_To harness the power_

_You must reach deep within yourself_

_And when you find it_

_Let it grow and_

_your purpose will be clear_

"So, what are we going to do," asked a hyper blonde loudmouth named Uzumaki Naruto.

Jiraiya, the frog summoner of the Legendary Sannin, sighed and stated, "We are going to visit people like you."

"NANI! What are you talking about," yelled Naruto.

"Otherwise known as Jinchuuriki,"

"Like Gaara and me,"

"Exactly, gaki"

"And where are we going first," asked a curious Naruto.

"Ame no Kuni,"

ACGOMN: Next Time - _Hachibi no Hachimata ...Welcome to Ame!_

Translations for those who don't know them

nani- what

Jinchuuriki- demon container

gaki- brat

Ame no Kuni- Land of Rain


	2. Ch 1 Hachibi no Hachimata Welcome to Ame

ACGOMN: Wow, I read my stats on this story. This rose the ranks fast, so here is chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any of its characters or anything the doesn't belong to me. This is strictly for amusement, I do not get paid for this, os don't sue me. However, I do Own the OCs and the plot.

So may I present to you Chapter 1...

**Youkai Kyuu**

**Chapter 1**

**Hachibi no Hachimata...**

**Welcome to Ame!**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the gates of Ame. Two guards stood in front of it, looking stern and tough. Jiraiya approached one guard and told him his name.

"Jiraiya-sama, Gen-sama awaits you," said the guard, signaling for the others to open the gate. They let the two weary travelers in. Naruto followed Jiraiya to the lord's house. Naruto thought ame was a deary country. Like the name said it was raining. Naruto stared at the sky remembering the rain at the Valley between Oto and Konoha that day.. Jiraiya snapped him out of his trance.

"Alright, gaki. Be polite," ordered Jiraiya. He knew Naruto wasn't going to like what they are about to see. The two walked through the door and was greeted by a stern looking old man.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama and his subordinate. Welcome. But answer me this. What do you want with my granddaughter," commanded the old man.

Jiraiya ignored the question and with another one, "Where is she now?"

"The training grounds, as usual. Follow," ordered Gen. Naruto didn't like this guy's attitude. The old man seemed very cocky for his taste. They arrived at the training grounds. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of them. Trees were on fire, ground was up turned and at the center of it all was a girl around Naruto's age with purple hair in a ponytail, panting heavily.

"Child, come and greet our guests," demanded the man. The girl stood and slowly walked over still breathing heavily. Naruto glared at the man for making the girl stand up as she was so tired.

"Hello, I'm Hoku," said the girl, who Naruto noticed she also had light purple eyes. She was wearing black capris. Her ankles were in bandages. She had a kunai pouch at her side. She wore a white t-shirt and her arms were bandaged as well. She wore the generic shinobi sandals in black. She also wore gloves that were cut off at the knuckles.

"This is Jiraiya-sama and his subordinate, um," said Gen, not knowing Naruto's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, introducing himself. He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it almost reluctantly as if she was uncomfortable with another human's touch.

"Child, take Naruto-kun here and go get the ingredients for dinner," ordered her grandfather.

"Hey, Hoku is her name, you know," yelled Naruto. The lord ignored Naruto's shouts

"Naruto-san, let's go," said Hoku, dragging him to the front door. She grabbed a black messenger bag and with Naruto headed out the door.

"Why do let him talk to you like that," asked Naruto.

"Like what," asked Hoku.

"Never mind," sighed Naruto.

"So, you are from Konoha," asked Hoku.

"Yep," said Naruto, proudly pointing at his head band. "I'm a genin though."

"So, am I. But the next Chuunin Selection Exams I will pass," said Hoku, smiling for the first time.

"Hey, we should spar. I seen what you did to the training grounds. That was awesome," praised Naruto.

"Sure it be fun," said Hoku, looking at some tomatoes. Naruto stared at them remembering that they are Sasuke's favorite fruit.

"Hey, are you alright," asked Hoku, to her companion.

"Nani," said Naruto, snapping out of his trance, "I'm fine. What are we having for dinner?"

"Ramen and meatballs. Ramen for me and the meatballs for you three,"

"I want Ramen too," complained Naruto.

"Cool, alright then. Ramen is great isn't it," said Hoku.

"The best food ever," said Naruto.

"Hey, Hoku-chan," yelled a female voice.

"Hey, Umi-chan, Taki-kun," greeted Hoku, "Naruto-san, these are my teammates."

"Guess what? We're on a date," squealed Umi.

"Haha, About time too," grinned Hoku. Both of her teammates blushed. "This is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, but we've got to go. You better get back to the house too. I saw the Teme headed this way," warned Taki. Hoku nodded and paid for the food, which they overpriced her for and Naruto and her headed back to the mansion.

"Well, if it isn't Hoku-chan," said a voice. Hoku grimaced and turned to find the one of the most ugliest man alive.

"Teme, what do you want," said Hoku, with much hate.

"Just stopping by to say hello to my future bride,"

Hoku's eye twitched and yelled, "I'M NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Then, the guy ran. Naruto found it funny that the guy ran like a chicken, literally.

"I pity you," said Naruto, with a laugh.

"Thanks," said Hoku, entering the house.

"Good your back, child. Go start cooking. Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama is waiting for you in the living room," ordered Gen. Hoku went to the kitchen and Naruto went to the living room. He found Jiraiya reading one of his perverted books with a silly grin on his face, lightly blushing.

"ERO-SENNIN," yelled Naruto, getting his teachers attention.

"Don't call me that," yelled Jiraiya and then he coughed going back to normal, "How do you like Hoku?"

"She's nice," sais Naruto.

"She's a person like you," said Jiraiya.

"Oh, yeah---- NANI," yelled Naruto.

"Ask to her to spar after dinner," said Jiraiya.

"Already did,"

"Okay then, catch," said Jiraiya. He threw Naruto a scroll which hit him in the head. "Read it. It'll take a while." Naruto glared at his teacher and rubbed his head.

Naruto opened the scroll and it read

'_HACHIBI NO HACHIMATA_

_The Hachibi no Hachimata is the eight TAIL lord of snakes_. _Not to be confused with Orochi the eight HEAD rival demon to Hachimata._ _The most notable aspect of the Hachimata is his eyes. The eyes are red as sour sauce_ _which is like a crimson. Hachimata si the second strongest demon next to the Kyuubi no Yoko. There is always a constant battle of struggle for power over the snakes between Orochi and Hachimata. Hachimata uses snakes in battle. Usually to cover the ground in poisonous snakes. Snakes are usually very sneaky and clever., but not as clever as kitsunes. Currently he is sealed in a human child._

_Yondaime Hokage'_

"Dinner is ready gentlemen," said the lord. Naruto immediately began running to the dining room to devour the ramen while Jiraiya and the old man ate the meatballs at a more humane pace.

"Ey where's Hoku," asked Naruto, taking a break from eating.

"Right here Naruto-san. I was just washing my hands," explained Hoku, who bowed slightly to her grandfather before sitting to eat. After dinner Jiraiya, Hoku, and Naruto went to the training grounds.

"Okay, what are the rules," asked Hoku.

"Two rounds one for taijutsu and one for ninjutsu," explained Jiraiya. Jiraiya's mission is not only to train Naruto, but to gather information on the other Jinchuuriki as possible. The reasoning behind this is so Akatsuki doesn't get their little power hungry slimly hands on the Bijuu. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hoku got into taijutsu stances.

"Now, Naruto-san don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl," said Hoku.

"Don't worry I won't," said Naruto. Naruto rushed forward towards Hoku. She ducked and gave Naruto a swift punch in the stomach. He retaliated by kicking her back. They went on to a series of kicks and punches. Jiraiya was impressed at the genins stamina.

"Alright, you two. I say a draw for the taijutsu. Now time for ninjutsu," said Jiraiya. Naruto performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to make three others while Hoku performed some hand seals. Hoku covered the field with snakes and puffing away the three Bunshin. Naruto remember the information he read and made more Kage Bunshin.

"So it's true. You do contain the Hachimata," said Jiraiya. That caused hoku to freeze and all the snakes to stop moving. Suddenly red demonic chakra began flowing out of her.

"ERO-SENNIN! Look what you did," yelled Naruto.

"Relax, kit," said a male demonic voice, "Kyuubi is in you, huh?"

"Hoku?"

"Negative. Hachimata here. You scared the baby snake,"

"I should of guessed she doesn't like being called a Jinchuuriki in any way," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, but we're being extra carful since Akatsuki is after me and the other demon lords," said Hachimata, through Hoku's body.

"She lets you take over her body," asked Naruto, confused. He'd never do that with Kyuubi.

"Yes, as long as she knows what's going on. Now, baby snake is going to take over," said Hachimata. Then, the power surge stopped.

"Sorry to startle you, but I had to be sure," said Jiraiya.

"Well, no one knows except my grandfather. My father sealed it in me and my mother died in child birth with me" said Hoku. Naruto and Jiraiya understood. Then, Hoku decided to head off to bed saying that letting Hachimata take over makes her tired.

"Naruto listen. The Chuunin exams are taking place here in about two weeks. Three teams from Konoha will be there, but we will be in disguise. We can't let them see us. UNDERSTOOD, GAKI," said Jiraiya, stressing the last part to get it through to Naruto's thick skull.

"Yeah, Yeah. But I thought they only took place in the five major villages," said Naruto, scrunching his face up in thought.

"It was. But having in different places is better. Plus it strengthens treaties all around," explained Jiraiya.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Naruto and Hoku sparred everyday to get stronger. Hoku's team, Umi and Taki would watch. Naruto and Hoku became close like siblings almost. He learned things from and about Hoku. Hoku was dobe of her class, loved ramen, and trained constantly. The first exam was written which got rid of half. The second exam took place in the Shi no Mori equivalent the Labyrinth Caves. Then teams went in only four came out. The three from Konoha and Hoku's team. Team Gai, Team 8, and Team 10 with Sakura as the replacement for Shikamaru. The matches were as followed:

Neji vs. TenTen

Hinata vs. Sakura

Kiba vs. Chouji

Taki vs. Lee

Ino vs. Umi

Hoku vs, Shino

In order the victors were Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Hoku. Sakura and Hinata's fight was a double KO as was Ino vs. Umi. Next months matches include:

Lee vs. Neji (Naruto bet Neji would win with Gen)

Kiba vs. Hoku

The next month came and went and the matches began. Neji beat Lee and Hoku won against Kiba. The final match would be between Neji and Hoku. That match Neji won. The outcome was that Neji, Lee, Hoku, and Kiba all became Chuunins.

Four days later Naruto and Jiraiya had to leave Ame for the next stop.

"I'll miss you guys. I'll see you around right," said Hoku, "Make sure you train hard. I want to fight you."

"You bet! But remember it won't be easy," grinned Naruto, "Bye Hoku!"

"Bye Naruto, Bye Jiraiya-sama," waved Hoku. The legendary pervert and Naruto headed out the Ame no Kuni ready for their next stop...

Yuki no Kuni!

ACGOMN: Woh, done. If anyone wants me to write out the Chuunin exams let me know. I didn't do it cause I'm lazy. I hope to get 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR MY TO CONTINUE! Pairings are yet to be decided.

Translations:

Ame- rain

-sama- honorific for a lord or something of that sort

Oto- sound

Konoha- Leaf

gaki- brat

-kun- honorific for a boy who is lower status or a term of endearment

Genin- cadet rank ninja in the Naruto world

Chuunin- rank higher than genin

Chuunin Selection Exams- exams to determine if you are good enough to be a chuunin

Nani- what

-chan- honorific for a girl who is lower status or a term of endearment

-san- equivalent to Mr. Ms. Mrs. Miss

teme- bastard

Ero-sennin- perverted hermit

taijutsu- hand to hand combat that Lee and Gai excel in

Ninjutsu- any technique that doesn't fall under Taijutsu and Genjutsu (Illusion techniques)

Jinchuuriki- demon container

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique

kit- short for kitsune which means fox

Shi no Mori- Forest of Death

KO- knock out (if you didn't know this I pity you)

Ame no Kuni- Land of Rain

Yuki no Kuni- Land of Snow

Next time- _Shichibi no Kaku... Return to Yuki no Kuni!_

REMEMBER IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WOULD LIKE 13 REVIEWS!

ACGOMN out.


	3. Ch 2 Shichibi no Kaku Return to Yuki!

ACGOMN: The next part of this story. I think everything is accurate. SO I don't own Naruto or anything that does not belong to me. However I do own the plot and the OCs.

**Youkai Kyuu**

**Chapter 2**

**Shichibi no Kaku...**

**Return to Yuki!**

Jiraiya and Naruto have been traveling for a few days now for they had to take a detour because they ran into the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. Jiraiya said that they have to go a different way so Akatsuki can't follow them too easily.

"Naruto, here is a scroll. It's another of the Yondaime's jutsus. Also here is the next part fo the demon book," said Jiraiya handed Naruto two scrolls. Naruto decided to read the jutsu one later. The demon scroll said:

'_SHICHIBI NO KAKU_

_The Shichibi no Kaku is the seven tail badger, related to Shukaku_. _Kaku can shape shift into almost anything except a Kami. Unlike Shukaku, Kaku has power over snow. Odd as it may sound it is true. Not only does he have power over snow and ice, he is the genius of the youkai. Kaku is cold and critical and currently sealed into a boy in Yuki no Kuni. _

_Sandaime Hokage'_

Naruto was so engrossed in reading he ran into a tree.

"Ow, Son of a bitch," yelled Naruto.

"Haha, gaki. Watch were you're going," laughed Jiraiya. Naruto glared at his teacher.

Ignoring his teacher's laughter and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No, a few more hours, but for now let's stop to eat," said Jiraiya. So, they stopped and made some ramen. Naruto decided to read the other scroll.

'_HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU_

_This technique is what made the Yondaime Hokage famous as "Yellow Flash." The literal meaning of it is 'The Flying thunder God Technique'. This allows the users to move at extreme speeds. When in effect everything around the user seems to slow down, but in reality moves super fast to anyone. Hiraishin no Jutsu probably defies time/space logic and only a select few can even actually perform the technique. The only know person be the Yondaime Hokage._

_Jiraiya'_

"Woh, cool," said Naruto, starry eyed at the paper then was replaced with a serious look, "Who knew that you could write something other than that garbage."

"GAKI," yelled Jiraiya, knocking Naruto upside the head."Icha Icha Paradise is NOT garbage!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Ero-Sennin," replied Naruto, nursing the bump on his head. Naruto and Jiraiya began walkingagain and soon reach Yuki no Kuni.

"You been here before, ready to see it again," commented Jiraiya. Naruto nodded energetically.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see Yukie-hime again," exclaimed Naruto, which earned him another hit on the head. Jiraiya grinned perversely at the thought of meeting the famous actress Fujikaze Yukie ro Funn-hime. Naruto eyed his teacher wearily as if he knew what he was thinking. (Who wouldn't know what Ero-Sennin is thinking?)

"Halt, state your name and purpose," said the guard.

"I'm Jiraiya and we are hereto see Koyuki-hime," he answered. The guards nodded and let them in Yuki no Kuni changed form Naruto's last visit. It looked more upbeat and joyous. Naruto's eyes wandered vendor to vendor, while Jiraiya dragged his apprentice to the home of Koyuki-hime. Her house was bigger than the previous house they had stayed at. Jiraiya knocked and a servant let them enter the house. The two were lead to an office.

"Enter," said a feminine voice. So, they entered to reveal Koyuki-hime, which was Yukie-hime, which was Funn-hime.

"Naruto," questioned Yukie.

"The one and only," yelled Naruto, "Oh, this is Ero-Sennin.'

"GAKI! Don't' call me that," yelled Jiraiya. Both Yukie and Naruto laughed.

"Well, what do you need," asked Yukie, "How long are you staying?"

"A month and a half,"

"You can stay with me, if you like," offered Yukie, "So, Naruto away form the village for awhile?"

"Yeah, a couple of years,"

"By the way, do you know a boy named Akira," said asked Jiraiya. Yukie nodded and shuffled some papers around to locate something.

"Ah, yes. He's a special Jounin," said Yukie, "He never passed a group, 68 D-rank missions, 12 C-rank missions, 15 B-rank missions, 25 A-rank ones, and 1 S-rank complete."

"A jounin! He can't be any older than me," said Naruto looking at his picture.

"Well, he is 13," answered Yukie.

"Where's he now?"

"Sleeping," grinned Yukie. Both men sweat dropped, "But, I'll get someone to go and get him. Mana, go get Akira." An ANBU appeared and nodded and left to get the boy. A few minutes later a very sleepy Akira walked(dragged himself) in still in his pajamas.

"Koyuki-hime, I thought I had the day off today," mumbled Akira. He has dark brown hair and deep sea blue eyes.

"Akira-kun, I want you to meet some people," said Yukie, "This is Uzumaki Naruto and his sensei, Jiraiya-sama." Akira yawned and lazily waved. Naruto thought he was like Shikamaru, except more motivated. "I want you to show them around. You might want to get changed first though."

Akira blushed and ran home to get dressed. When, he returned he took the two around. Jiraiya found a bathhouse to do research at (much to Naruto's chagrin). Of course Naruto found a ramen shop, which Akira said was the best around. But Naruto learned that Akira loved udon and was obsessed with it like he was with ramen.

"You like to play shogi," asked Akira.

"No really, but I have a friend in Konoha who does. He a genius and became the first Chuunin out of my graduating class," boasted Naruto.

"Really? I like to play him sometime when I go to Konoha next," commented Akira, "Hey, do you wanna spar?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously. The two headed to a training ground area.

"No genjutsu, because I can't do that to save my life," grinned Akira, Naruto agreed. So, the fight began.

"Hyton: Haryu Moko no Jutsu," yelled Akira. A giant ice spike came at Naruto and he dodged, but barely.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT," yelled Naruto. Akira grinned. Naruto created some Bunshin to distract Akira and Naruto had caught Akira at the neck with a kunai. But, then Akira disappeared and about 20 shuriken came flying at Naruto.

"Hyton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu," performed Akira. Naruto was thinking, '_He keeps throwing ice jutsus at me. A fire one should work, but I don't know any!'_

'**_Well, kit. Need some help_**' said the voice of the menace known as Kyuubi.

'_Baka Kitsune, I don't need YOUR help.'_

'_**Oh really,'**_

Outside of Naruto's little crazy head, Akira was planning to finish this spar match up with his best jutsu.

"He's not paying attention," whispered Akira, to himself.

'_**Now's your chance, cub,'**_

"Hyton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu no Jutsu,"

Naruto looked up, saw Akira performing some jutsu and thought to Kyuubi, '_I need your help now,'_

'**_Heh, Wildfire no Jutsu,' _** Naruto did some hand seals like he automatically knew the jutsu. The dragon ice attack and the wildfire clashed. The fire melted the ice, which turned into water tat doused the fire.

"Let's stop now," said Akira, "We'll go get some ramen and udon."

"Alright," said Naruto, excited. When they arrived at the stand Akira asked Naruto to tell him about Konoha.

"So, you like this Sakura person," said Akira, through mouth fulls of food.

"Yeah, but she loves that Sasuke-teme," said Naruto, disjectedly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find someone. Plus, I know how you feel, sort of."

"Oh, really who do you like," asked Naruto.

"Well, she's not a ninja. She works in a couple of places. She has short black hair and red eyes. She's the same age as me, but acts older. And..." he paused as looked at the girl he was describing coming towards them.

"Akira, her's the money my brother owes you," sighed the girl.

"Faith, this is half of your pay. Keep it. I'll wait 'till your brother gets his lazy ass self a job," said Akira, "This is my friend Naruto. Naruto this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you," said Faith, briefly glancing at the blonde boy, "Take it Akira. We will be fine, plus I got another job." Akira sighed and took the money. Faith gave a glare at Akira and walked away.

'_Attitude problem'_ thought Naruto.

"I'll just give her brother this money, when she's at work," said Akira, out loud.

"Don't worry about it, Akira," said Naruto, "Now, let's go get my perverted ass sensei." Naruto dragged Akira in the direction of the bathhouse. A black bird flew over and dropped a piece of paper landed on Akira. The note was very disturbing for both boys.

"Death will come swift to one," read Akira, "Signed Uchiha Itachi." Both boys stared at it.

"Damn them," growled Naruto.

"Wait, you know him and Akatsuki," asked Akira.

"Che, they are after me," mumbled Naruto.

"Wait, so you're a..."

"Jinchuuriki," said Jiraiya, appearing next them, "Let me see that." Akira handed the paper to the sannin. "Naruto is just like you Akira-kun. Damn, the cryptic threats." Jiraiya put the paper in his pocket for safe keeping. It might be useful later. "Now, time to begin your training."

A month and a half later...

Akira and Naruto shook hands with each other at the front gate that leads out of Yuki no Kuni.

"Remember send me anything that's important," said Akira.

"Yes, let's go now," said Naruto, waving goodbye and exiting the village with already ahead of him. "ERO-SENNIN, where's are next stop."

"Cha no Kuni,"

End of chapter

ACGOMN: What did everyone think? Please tell me. I appreciate the comments.

Hyton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu- Ice Release Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger Tech

Hyton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu- One Horned White Whale tech.

Hyton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu no Jutsu- Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm tech.

Next Time- _Rokubi no Raijuu...Ahh, Cha no Kuni_!


	4. Ch 3 Rokubi no Raijuu Ah, Cha no Kuni!

ACGOMN: NEW CHAPTER! Yes, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Youkai Kyuu**

**Chapter 3**

**Rokubi no Raijuu... **

**Ah, Cha no Kuni!**

After a week of traveling the two from Konoha reached Cha. Now this country had only very little ninja but they were good.

"I guess will be staying with Idate or Jirocho-san**," **stated Naruto.

"Yeah," said Jiraiya, "Okay start reading the next aprt of the demon information."

Naruto sighed and grabbed the scroll that Jiraiya was holding out to him.

'_Rokubi no Raijuu_

_Rokubi no Raijuu is the six tail thunder weasel. Generally harmless, unless provoked, Raijuu is the calmest. During thunderstorms, however, he will go crazy either with long hours of chatter and/or attacking people or anything randomly. For instance, one time it stated that a horrible thunderstorm was happening and Hachimata was near and they fought until the storm passed._

_Jiraiya'_

"Great the next one will be a psycho," mumbled Naruto.

"So, how are you coming along with Hiraishin no Jutsu," asked Jiraiya.

"I'm getting better at it,"

"Good, also start working on using the Rasengan one handed," said Jiraiya, "and read these three books." He handed Naruto three giant books.

"Reading," complained Naruto, "But that's boring. I want some more jutsu."

"Not until you complete the things I already gave you," commanded Jiraiya.

"Baka Ero-Sennin," mumbled Narutowhich caused them to start a string of insults at each other.Then, Idate showed up.

"Well, Naruto loud as ever," greeted Idate.

"Hmph," said Naruto, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Fine. Jiraiya-sama you said you wanted to meet Ronin," said Idate.

"Yes, lead the way,"

"Actually, he's here," said Idate. Ronin came out of the shadows. He had shaggy black hair and forest green eyes. He wore traditional ninja grab. He hair sort of covered his eyes, so you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, walking over to the estranged ninja.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ronin. I heard from Idate-san that are a very good ninja . Perhaps we should spar sometime when you have the time," introduced Ronin. Naruto grinned and told him that was true. Naruto thought Ronin reminded him of Sasuke or Neji or Shino.

"Ronin-nii-chan," yelled a little girl's voice.A little girl with brown hair and eyes glomped Ronin and stuck to his leg like a jellyfish.

"Chibi-chan," sighed Ronin, "Did you run away form you sister again?" Chibi looked at him innocently and shook her head yes. Ronin cracked a smile at the girl.

"Ronin-nii-chan has a new friend," squealed Chibi, glomping Naruto and stuck to his leg. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto,"he said._'She's cutting off my circulation.' _thought Naruto.

'**Haha Kit,'**

'_Shut up you damn kitsune!'_

"Chibi-chan," yelled another female's voice. She had blonde hair and green eyes, "I'm sorry Ronin-kun, did she bother you again?"

"Relax, she didn't," said Ronin, "You worry too much Kanna."

"Hi, ane," said Chibi, releasing Naruto's leg form her death grip. "Well, Ronin-nii-chan, bye bye." Ronin smiled and gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good, okay? I'll play with you this weekend," said Ronin.

"Yes, but give ane kiss like you did to Chibi-chan," exclaimed the innocent little girl. Naruto watched in amusement and wondered if Ronin would actually kiss Kanna.Naruto watched his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Eh?" Blushed both Ronin and Kanna.Naruto chuckled and thought Ronin wasn't such a bad guy. Ronin did what the child asked and both girls left. Naruto started full out laughing, when they were out of ear shot.

"RONIN HAS A CRUSH," teased Naruto loudly. Ronin blushed scarlet and mumbled a few death threats. "Well if you're done lover boy. Wanna spar?"

"You're on," grumbled Ronin. The boys however didn't realize that Jiraiya and Idate left (Cough-perverts-cough). Ronin took a taijutsu stance and threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto dodged and retaliated with a punch of his own. Naruto performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Ronin threw some kunai at them. The fought with only taijutsu and it went on for four hours, until

"I'm hungry," said Naruto.

"Me too," Ronin, grinned, "Follow me." Naruto shrugged and followed Ronin to a small apartment complex. Ronin knocked on a door and Kanna opened it.

"Ronin-kun, Naruto-san," said Kanna, letting the two boys in. Chibi sat in her chair bouncing and another girl sat calmly staring straight through Naruto.

"Good evening, Ronin," said the girl. She has black hair and purplish eyes and dressed gothic style clothing. "And you must be Naruto that Chibi told us about."

"Sure," answered Naruto, "And you are?"

"My name is a Raven...Kanna-chan get the dinner out," said Raven. Kanna went into the kitchen and brought out some ramen, udon, meatballs, and hotdogs. Ronin sat in the chair next to Chibi. Kanna sat at the head of the table, which left Naruto sitting next to the creepy Raven. After dinner, Naruto thanked Kanna for dinner and asked Ronin to take him to the nearest bathhouse or pub, so he could find Jiraiya. When Naruto located his sensei, he as in shock. Jiraiya was actually in a library!

"Holy Crap Ero-Sennin! I was looking everywhere for you and you actually went to a library and not a bathhouse for your perverted research," exclaimed Naruto, which confused Ronin.

"I was looking for something," said Jiraiya.

"Why would he go to a bathhouse for research, Naruto," asked Ronin. Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"Oh, he the perverted author of the Icha Icha Paradise series," explained Naruto, nodding his head.

"You mean that stupid book that is all over books stores that Chibi-chan picked up," growled Ronin. He had to pry the book away from the child and told her not to look at THAT. And for weeks had to avoid Kanna (simply because he couldn't face her), Raven (She was gonna kill him), and Chibi (who kept asking him questions). Jiraiya laughed and told him to calm down.

"Anyway," said Jiraiya, avoiding the killer intent from Ronin, "I decided that you'll learn Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), because it will help when learning Hiraishin." Naruto yelled in joy and grabbed Jiraiya to go train and to avoid Ronin.

"Later, buddy," yelled Naruto to Ronin. Ronin grumbled, as well and went off to train and to see if he had any missions for the week. _Jiraiya better not go to the bathhouse during the time when Kanna, Raven and Chibi are there. I'll kill him, even though he is a sannin. _Thought Ronin.

'**Geez, why are you so worked up about that? I know you want to see Kanna...'**

'_Damn weasel, shut up! Where were you the past few days?'_

'**Aw, you missed me.'**

'_...'_

'**Okay, I was waiting for Kyuubi's container to show up, which that blonde hair kid is.**_'_

'_Really, Naruto doesn't seem to have any attributes of Kyuubi like you mentioned.'_

'**Because they haven't bonded as much as we did. Now, I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight.'**

'_Goodnight'_

About nearly 2 months later, Naruto completed the Shunshin, Hiraishin, rasengan (one Handed), and finished reading 3 monthsHowever, Naruto didn't exactly read them. He won a bet with Ronin and got him to read them for him and tell Naruto about it. That earned Naruto a few smacks and punches from both Jiraiya and Ronin, who was merely annoyed that he got himself involved. Now was the time that for Naruto and Jiraiya to leave Cha no Kuni and Chibi-chan was attached to Naruto's leg.

"But I don't want you to go Naruto-nii-chan," cried Chibi, with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll visit, but I have to go train in other places now," said Naruto avoiding Chibi's stare.

"Okay," sighed the child, upset Naruto patted the girl on the head and shook hands with Kanna and Raven.

"Ronin I'll see you around," said Naruto, shaking his friend's hand.

"Yes, Naruto. Have a nice training trip. Grow strong,"commented Ronin

"Later," yelled Naruto laving with Jiraiya, who was very impatient. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and they disappeared and head to...

Taki no Kuni!

ACGOMN:I know shorter than most chapters.

ane- elder sister

nii-chan- elder brother not in the family.

_Next Time-_

GOBI NO HOUKOU... THE BEAUTIFUL TAKI NO KUNI!


	5. Ch 4 Gobi no Houkou The Beautiful Taki

ACGOMN: New chapter and some couple decisions

Shika/Temari

Ronin/Kanna (OC/OC)

Akira/Faith (OC/OC)

Hoku (OC)/Shino

Sasuke/Sakura

Neji/Tenten

That is it for that.

Chapter breakdown for those who care

CH. 1-9 Jinchuuriki

CH. 10/11 Hiroko and Akatsuki

CH. 13-14 the Meeting

This story is going to be at least 25 chapters. And I'm going only giving who this for your information.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only my characters and plot

**Youkai Kyuu**

**Chapter 4**

**Gobi no Houkou...**

**The Beautiful Taki No Kuni**!

Nearly ten days of grueling traveling from Cha no Kuni to Taki no Kuni avoiding so many things, Naruto asks a question that has been bothering.

"Hey, Ero-Sannin! How are we getting into Taki! Last time I been there they we quite protective of their town,"

"Am I Jiraiya of the Legendary Sennin or not?"

Naruto face faulted, "You mean Legendary Pervert!" Jiraiya glared at his apprentice and grumbled under his breath a few curses.

"Are we there yet," asked Naruto. Jiraiya twitched. There was a rustle in the bushes and kunai and shuriken come flying out of them. Jiraiya side stepped them with ease, while Naruto jumped into some trees. Someone came flying at Naruto with a fist at him. Naruto got punched in the face.

"Who the hell are you," demanded Naruto.

"I should be asking you the same thing," snarled the boy. He stood tall and wore all black and a red trench coat. He has brown hair and eyes. He began to attack Naruto again. This time Naruto, caught the boy's punch and kicked him in retaliation.

"Kage–,"

"Kiyoshi!"

"Huh," sai d both boys, pausing the fight. Shibuki, the head of Taki, grabbed Kiyoshi by the ear.

"Ow, ow STOP THAT," growled Kiyoshi, the boy that attacked Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun you are here," said Shibuki. He then returned to stare down on Kiyoshi. "Naruto, here is our guest along with Jiraiya-sama." Kiyoshi looked down in embarrassment.

"Hehe, oops,"

"Yeah, now go back to training," commanded Shibuki to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi went off with a pissed off face on him. Shibuki sighed and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Jiraiya appeared again. They entered the village, through its secret passage under the waterfall. NAruto and Jiraiya found themselves in a beautifully constructed house or mansion, which ever you prefer to use. Jiraiya and our hero enter the place, which Shibuki at the head. They finally reached the office of Shibuki.

"Please sit down," said Shibuki. They did just that and sat in the chairs. "I'm sorry about Kiyoshi. He's a bit brash."

"Don't worry about. He's nothing I couldn't handle," said Jiraiya.

"What about me? I could have taken him too," boasted Naruto.

"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun. Kiyoshi is one of the strongest in the village," said Shibuki. Naruto pouted and grumbled.

"Maybe you should out and train with him since you'll be here for awhile," said Shibuki. Jiraiya agreed. That Kiyoshi kid was similar to Naruto, much like Kiba, so that'll keep Naruto on his toes. Jiraiya hoped that after he met the others such as himself and some one else, Naruto understand the importance of fighting the powers against Akatsuki, instead of finding Sasuke. Sasuke would come back on his home, Jiraiya was sure of it. Naruto snorted and stormed out of the office and tried to follow any traces of Kiyoshi.

'_**Hey, kit.'**_

'_What do you want Kyuubi?'_

'_**Oh, well I know an easier way to find that other brat. He reeks of dog.'**_

'_And why should I trust you?'_

'_**Because we stuck together until death kit, whether either of us like it or not.'**_

'_Fine, I listen to you.'_

'_**I give you some of my chakra, only a little to increase your senses.'**_

After that, Kyuubi leaked out some of his chakra to Naruto. As soon as that happened, Naruto smelt dogHe got such a whiff of it, he passed out. Kiyoshi just so happened to see Naruto faint and began laughing as he picked Naruto up and brought him to a river.He sniggered and drop him in the water.And after Naruto's delayed reaction, he woke up with a start and jump out of the water. He came face to face with a hysterically laughing Kiyoshi.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY I COULD HAVE DROWNED!"

"Yeah, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up,"

"It was you fault I fainted anyway. He smell too much like a dog. I mean I can stand the Inuzuka clan's smell, but you STINK," said Naruto, angrily.

"Don't be an ass, what are you and your sensei here for," snarled Kiyoshi.

"I have to meet some person, in each village I go to," said Naruto, "But it's not any of your business."

"Oh, yeah. I should tell you. You reek of kitsune," said Kiyoshi, smug. Naruto paled.

"Well, Well boys. Playing nice are we," said Jiraiya, walking up to them.

"Shut it Ero-Sennin," said Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GAKI," said Jiraiya, whacking Naruto in the head. "I needed to give you something. Another piece of that book."

"Just let me read it and get it over with," snapped Naruto. Man, he needed some ramen bad. Jiraiya threw the scroll to Naruto. He caught it and opened it.

'_GOBI NO HOUKOU_

_Gobi no Houkou is the five tail dog demon. He controls earth. Houkou is short tempered and very rash. He never thinks when going into battle, except to kick the other guys' ass. However his specialties are illusions, and creating earthquakes._ _He is pure white. And there is one more thing, Houkou's five tails can control fire, earth, water, wind, and metal_.

_Jiraiya_'

Now, unknown to Naruto, Kiyoshi was reading over his shoulder. He got a look on his face that was undescribable.

"So, you're with Akatsuki?"

"WHAT," yelled Naruto, with pure and utter shock and anger on his face. "I'm not with Akatsuki, because they are after me too. So, if you know about them then that means you have Gobi no Houkou in you."

"Wait, that means you have Kyuubi no Yoko in you, which is why you smell like a fox," said Kiyoshi. The two boys who were at each others throats stood there in silence, a comfortable one I might add. Just then a bird flew over head and dropped something. Naruto caught it and read it.

"Hurt will overcome two," said Naruto out loud, "Signed Uchiha Itachi."

"What the hell! We better go give this to your sensei," said Kiyoshi. Naruto concurred and they found Jiraiya at the bath house peeping again. Naruto grabbed his sensei away.

"What?"

"Itachi sent us another lovely note," said Naruto, handing it to Jiraiya. He looked it over and pocketed it.

"That makes two notes," noted Jiraiya, wandering off.

"You got another one like this," questioned Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, in Yuki no Kuni with another person like us," said Naruto.

"Why does Itachi keep sending these?"

"Probably just to freak us out," said Naruto. "That damn bastard killed his whole family leaving his younger brother to fend for himself. Now, he wants our demons. What an asshole!"

"Yeah, I heard his brother went to Orochimaru,"

"He did. I was on the retrieval mission that failed,"

"Oh sorry probably a bad memory huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Wanna go get something to eat? I know this really good restaurant that serves almost anything," said Kiyoshi.

"Ramen?"

"Even ramen. Let's go, then later we can spar with each other,"

"ALRIGHT!"

In the following months Kiyoshi and Naruto trained with each other every day with little guidance from Jiraiya. Now, is the time of departure for Naruto and Jiraiya. Kiyoshi and Naruto easily said goodbye and swore the next time they met te fight again. They waved and left he Taki no Kuni, with a good feeling.

"Hey, where are we going next," asked Naruto, excitedly.

"A Kumogakure no Sato village, since there is no way we are getting into the capital after the Hyuuga incident,"

"Aw, are you serious? Those people were responsible for Neji's dad's death and Hinata was almost taken," complained Naruto.

"Shut up and deal with it," said Jiraiya, hitting Naruto.

"Hey a bird just landed on your shoulder," said Naruto, pointing out the obvious.

"No really. Ah, a bird from a very good friend of mine," said Jiraiya, untying the note from the bird, or more specifically the hawk's leg. He read it and grinned. "Well, that's good."

"What is it," asked Naruto, curiously.

"You'll find out in months time Naruto," said Jiraiya, walking ahead.

"But I wanna know," started Naruto. This was going to be a long trip to Kumo...

ACGOMN: Yes, I updated this story. I have been busy, but summer vacation is coming up, so more time to write. Reviews would be appreciated.

You all should know the translations by now.

_Next time-_

YONBI NO SOKOU...DANGEROUS BUT BEAUTIFUL KUMO!


	6. Ch 5 Yonbi no Soukou Dangerous but Beaut

ACGOMN: all right the next chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Guest appearance by Hinata and Neji!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I be rich which I'm not.

**Chapter 5**

**Yonbi no Soukou...Dangerous but Beautiful** **Kumo**

After days of traveling, Naruto and Jiraiya finally reached the entrance of Kumo, not the capital, just another village. Naruto was grumbling on and on about how he didn't want to go there and Jiraiya was constantly telling him to shut the hell up and do what your sensei says. Now, at the gates of Kumo the guards eyed them. Both Jiraiya and Naruto sweatdropped and hoped they could get in the city. In an instant the guards attacked them and called for backup.

"They're from Konoha, get the boss," yelled one guy. As soon as that was said a large ugly man walked out of the gates.

"They're not Hyuugas, so what is the big deal," said one guy. Naruto and Jiraiya exchanged nervous glances. _Shit._

"Still they're from Konoha, they might be of use," said the boss, "Go after them fools!" Naruto was going to unleash Kage Bunshin, but Jiraiya grabbed him and started running.

"ERO-SENNIN WHY ARE WE RUNNING FROM A FIGHT!"

"BAKA, IF WE FIGHT THEM AND BEAT TEM UP IT'LL START ANOTHER WAR!" Naruto growled and got loose of Jiraiya and ran on his own. Just then both of them ran straight into a boy no older than Naruto, wearing a Kumo ninja headband. He wore traditional ninja garb and had green hair/eyes. He got up from the floor and saw the mob coming.

"Follow me, by the way I'm Ringo" he said. Naruto and Jiraiya looked behind them and had no choice to go. Ringo led them to a underground base that no one could get into.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"You're from Konoha that's why they chased you. Some people are still after the Hyuuga's Byakugan and maybe thought they could use you guys for a trade," said Ringo, taking off his shoes and sitting on his couch.

"WHAT? They can't go after the Byakugan, I won't let them," said Naruto, declaring. Jiraiya whacked Naruto. "Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"It's not our business. Plus I know Hinata and Neji are your friends, but they can take care of themselves now," said Jiraiya, "I'm Jiraiya-sama by the way Ringo-kun." Naruto glared at the man.

"Wait, Hyuuga Hinata the heiress and her protector Hyuuga Neji of the Branch Family you know them," asked Ringo.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"How strong are they really? Because the people after them are quite strong," said Ringo.

"Neji is really strong and so is Hinata, even though she is sort of weird," said Naruto, "They can hold their own, but still I want to help them."

"Ringo, do you know something that you can't tell us," asked Jiraiya. Ringo sighed and shook his head.

"I have a mission to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata and kill Hyuuga Neji with two other guys that were chasing you. I don't see why they need the Byakugan, Kumo nin have plenty good Kekkai Genkai here," said Ringo.

"So, you don't want to go on the mission?"

"I don't. They only need me because of something," said Ringo.

"A demon perhaps," asked Jiraiya, knowing full well who he was.

"Uh, I-I have no-o i-idea what you're talking-g a-about," stuttered Ringo.

"Let me guess, Yonbi no Soukou," said Jiraiya.

"Ehhhh?"

"Yep, it has to be. He sounding like Hinata, when she's talking to me," said Naruto. One moment Ringo was talking normally than when confronted with the topic of a demon, he freaks. Jiraiya hit his head in frustration. _Dense as a rock, that boy is._ Meanwhile, Kyuubi was talking to Naruto.

'**_Kit, that's Soukou's container_**. **_I can tell, he acts like him.'_**

'_An all powerful demon, is like that.'_

'_**Soukou is a bit weird but alright.'**_

'_Then how should I talk to this guy.'_

'_**I don't know. Soukou was never nervous around me and the others. You should know how, since that Hyuuga girl is like that.'**_

'_No, I don't I try not to talk too much to her so I don't scare her.'_

'_**Baka'**_

"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO," yelled Jiraiya to get his attention.

"What," complained Naruto.

"Stop spacing out,"

"Shut it,"

"Uh, how did you know about Yonbi," asked Ringo. Jiraiya nudged Naruto to tell.

"I contain Kyuubi no Yoko,"

"Kyuubi, so that's the guy Soukou always talks about," said Ringo. Naruto stared at the guy.

'_**Did I mention that Soukou admires me?'**_

Naruto face faulted and said, "Really, I didn't know."

"Well, since it's around dinner time I make some ramen and stuff," said Ringo going to the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and got hit in the head with a scroll. He groaned and opened it.

'_YONBI NO SOUKOU_

_Yonbi no Soukou is a four tailed cockatrice, with the upper half a serpent and the lower half a rooster. He does not walk, but crawls. He is the nicest demon out of all of them. Soukou admires Kyuubi and Nekomata. Soukou has control over plants, much like the silver kitsunes, but more powerful._

_Jiraiya_'

"Dinner is finished," yelled Ringo. Naruto ran to the kitchen to eat. Jiraiya sighed and followed after.

After dinner, the three guys discussed Ringo's mission. Ringo told them that he has a plan that will work. He has to leave tomorrow, so he'll be away for a few days and is allowing Naruto and Jiraiya to stay at his hideout.

"So, Hinata and Neji will be safe right," asked Naruto for the umteenth time. Ringo nearly growled a yes and was on his way.

"I hope this plan works," said Jiraiya, silently.

"It'll will I'm sure of it," said Naruto.

Now, with Ringo after traveling two days with two buffoons (his team) he arrived near Konoha. And luck or whatever has it, Hinata and Neji were training/sparring in the forest just outside Konoha. _Well, here it goes_ thought Ringo. The two that are not even worth naming attacked the two Hyuugas, without realizing they had the Byakugan on. Ringo was in their blind spots as noted. He waited until his teammates were out cold.

"Hinata-sama, we better report these two to Hokage-sama," said Neji.

"Wait, Neji-niisan I saw someone else,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Neji moved around and inspected the area and found the spot Ringo was in. Neji nodded to Hinata and both threw kunai at the spot. Ringo dodged it and came out.

"Uh, wait don't attack. Just give me my teammates back," said Ringo.

"Kumo-nin," said Neji with distaste.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. This favor is for Naruto," said Ringo, knowing they wouldn't attack him if he mentioned Naruto.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun," said Hinata and Neji.

"Yeah, he told me not to kill Neji and capture Hinata," said Ringo, "I didn't want to anyway."

"Wait, what the hell is Naruto doing in Kumo," asked Neji.

"He is not in Kumo, just in my underground base," said Ringo.

"Is h-he alright," asked Hinata.

"Naruto is fine, just a bit hyperactive," said Ringo, picking up his two teammates, "Tell your Hokage-sama. Oh by the way Naruto wanted me to tell you that when he comes back he wants to fight you, Neji again and like to spar with Hinata. Bye." Ringo disappeared and left two confused Hyuugas.

"Well, let's go Hinata-sama," said Neji. Hinata nodded and both left for Hokage Tower.

A few days later, Ringo was back and Naruto was talking Ringo's ear off. Naruto asked questions and such about the two Hyuugas. Ringo answered them patiently, while Jiraiya watched with visible amusement. Naruto and Ringo sparred the next day with ringo the winner, because he had more experience being a Jounin as Naruto claimed. One night Ringo woke up Naruto and Jiraiya, but he wasn't normal. His hair stayed the same but his eyes turned a creepy yellow.

"Soukou?"

"_**Yes,"**_

"Whatta want," asked Naruto, still half asleep.

"**_One that you stop talking so much and to thank you for being Ringo's friend, he was quite lonely before," _**said a demon possessed Ringo.

"Er, you're welcome," said Naruto, unsure. Then, Ringo passed out. Jiraiya picked him and put him back to bed.

About a month and more later, Naruto and Jiraiya had to be on their way to the next town. Ringo packed them some food for the road and promised to get stronger to beat Naruto again. The next stop for them is Kirigakure no Sato in the Water Country. Naruto left wondering what those two messages from Itachi meant. Jiraiya, however, was depressed that he got no research done for the next Icha Icha .

"Uh, we have to take a boat," complained Naruto.

"It's the fastest way baka," said Jiraiya, boarding the ship. Naruto followed. "Naruto you don't get sea sick do you?"

"No, I just don't like boats," said Naruto, sitting in a chair on deck.

"Oh Kami another long trip," said Jiraiya.

ACGOMN: okay that is it for this chapter. I think this is shorter than the others, oh well. Please Review it would be nice.

_Next time-_

SANBI NO ISONADE...KIRIGAKURE NO SATO!


	7. Ch 6 Sanbi no Isonade Kirigakure no Sato

ACGOMN: Next chapter

Don't own Naruto, so leave me alone, but read the story

**Chapter 6**

**Sanbi no Isonade...Kirigakure no Sato!**

Jiraiya and Naruto finally got on the boat that went to Kirigakure. Jiraiya patted him on the back and dragged him to a resort, with hot springs. Jiraiya grinned and handed him books scrolls, and a key. Jiraiya left to go do some research. Naruto glared at the man's back and walked off to the beach to train.

'_I can't believe that bastard left me to train by myself, while he spied on the naked women in the hot springs.'_

'_**Stop bitching already, I'm trying to get some sleep.'**_

'_Well, maybe if I had a more attentive teacher I wouldn't be complaining!'_

'_**He left you books and scrolls right? If you need help ask me, cause I cannot stand your complaining.'**_

'_Cool, thanks'_

After that, Naruto placed the items on the sand. He began looking threw the books. He saw the piece of the demon journal thing and decided to read that first.

'_SANBI NO ISONADE_

_Sanbi no Isonade is the three tail fish demon. He obviously has control over the element water. He is attracted to blood and is always in a pist off mood. He has a personal servant called Samehada_, _which is a sword that is currently wielded by Kisame of Akatsuki. Isonade normally argues with Nekomata, as seeing she's a cat and he is a fish and a incident that won't be told._

_Jiraiya'_

'_That would be a fun fight to watch'_

'_**No it isn't, they destroy something every time they fought.'**_

'_Hah, now who's bitching?'_

'_**...'**_

'_Good.'_

Naruto saw a scroll with the title of Doton and decided to do some of those jutsu. There was about eight of them to choose from. He finally decided on Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release Wall).

"Okay it seems simple enough," said Naruto out loud. He did the hand seals, he tried to get a wall up. But he used to little chakra, and only a little land came up. The next try he used a massive amount of chakra and the earth exploded. Luckily the was one other person on the beach and he was sleeping. Too bad Naruto didn't realize he wasn't the only one there. A pile of dirt landed on him.

The boy got up, who was still in his bathing suit, stood up. He was well built and white hair and blue eyes. He looked at himself all dirty and he looked at Naruto. His eyes turned black and he did some hand seals. A water shaped as a dragon came at Naruto. Naruto got hit.

"What the hell," said Naruto, turning around and saw one pist off guy.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)," said the guy. Naruto dodged them.

'_What the hell did I do to him?'_

'_**You hit him with a pile dirt, you baka'**_

'_Oops'_

The boy came forward and hit Naruto in the face, while Naruto went the other way. Naruto retaliated with a few Taijutsu moves of his own.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," said Naruto and four other Naruto appeared. The Narutos got in fighting position of a Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. After a successful rendan, the guy stood up and started to prepare another jutsu, when Jiraiya showed up and knocked the boy out.

"Geez, Naruto you couldn't just stay out of trouble while I was gone," said Jiraiya, "What did you do?"

"I was working on a Doton jutsu when I used to much chakra and it exploded. Some of the backfire landed on him when he was sleeping," said explained Naruto. Jiraiya sighed an baka under his breathe.

"Well, I suppose we should wait until he gets up," said Jiraiya. _Damn, brats interrupted my research._ "Then, you'll apologize."

"What? He attacked me first,"

"He had every right to,"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it,"

"Obviously," said Jiraiya. After a few minutes the guy began to stir. He sat up.

"Hey, there sorry about the dirt," said Naruto.

"Oh, no problem. I was just startled that is all. I'm Haru, Chuunin of Kiri," introduced Haru.

"Nice to meet you, Haru. I'm Jiraiya-sama and this is Uzumaki Naruto," said Jiraiya. Naruto stuck out his hand for him to shake, which Haru took slowly.

"Um, well, yeah. Do you wanna come over to my house for dinner. I live by myself, so it would be no problem. Think of it as it for an apology fro attacking you," said Haru, getting up. The two shrugged, not ones to pass up free food, and followed the strange boy to his house.

"HOUSE? THIS IS A MANSION," yelled Naruto. Haru shrugged and held his ears, to block from the loudness.

"So it is," said Haru. He opened the door and beckoned them to come inside.

"So, you live by yourself in this huge house," said Naruto, "Hey, Hey your eyes turned black, but now they are blue. What's up with that?"

"Oh just a special power," said Haru, not caring.

"What kind? Kekkai Genkai?"

"Demon,"

"Oh demon...WAIT DEMON," yelled Naruto.

"Yep," said Haru, going into the kitchen and bringing out drinks.

"Would it happen to be Sanbi no Isonade," asked Jiraiya.

"Yes,"

"Oh, that's cool,"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why aren't you scared and running away?"

"Cause I contain Kyuubi no Yoko," said Naruto.

"Kyuubi? Isonade was hoping for Nekomata,"

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Kyuubi?'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Were Nekomata and Isonade together?'_

'_**...Are seriously asking this question? Isonade and Nekomata? That is wrong in so many ways. Try Nekomata and Shukaku.'**_

'_You mean, Gaara's demon and Nekomata?'_

'_**That's what I said,'**_

'_Oh,'_

"Let me guess, you asked Kyuubi something," said Haru, noticing Naruto's's glazed eyes. "I do that sometimes too."

Naruto looked embarrassed for spacing out, "What are we eating for dinner?"

"Steak and ramen," said Haru, he entered the kitchen once again.

"Naruto, you can talk to Kyuubi more freely now? How come you never told me," asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know. I just felt that I have been doing that forever and it wasn't important to say anything," explained Naruto.

"Oh okay," said Jiraiya. _That's weird. He felt like he was able to talk to Kyuubi forever. I wonder what the hell is going on. Hmm, it might be that since their souls connected..._

"Dinner is ready," said Haru.

"That was fast. How the steak cook so fast," said Naruto.

"Simple fire jutsu, the only one I know too," said Haru setting up the table.

"Hey does Isonade know who has his sword," asked Naruto.

"Yeah, my brother has it," growled Haru. Naruto's jaw dropped, making the food in his mouth seeable.

"Wait, Kisame is you brother! From Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, he is such a bastard,"

"But, But,"

"I don't look like him right? He went under some experiments to look the way he does now," snorted Haru.

"Oh man I pity you,"

"What are you talking about? I pity myself," said Haru, stuffing food in his mouth. After dinner was devoured, the went outside in the yard with tea.

"Man, Itachi killed his whole family, and You have Kisame, who joined an organization who is after the Bijuu," said Naruto.

"Thank you for pointing out that Captain Obvious," snapped Haru.

"I guess that excerpt on Isonade was true, always in a pist off mood,"

"Damn straight...Wait a minute...Hey," said Haru.

"You're slow," commented Naruto.

"Like you're not," said Jiraiya, "And dense as rock I might add."

"Hmph,"

"Hahaha, don't worry. You'll eventually get over that," smirked Haru.

"Haru, something just fell on your head," said Naruto, taking it out. "Oh great one of Itachi's messages again. Three will lose it.- Uchiha Itachi. What the hell does this mean?" Jiraiya grabbed it out of Naruto's hand.

"I'll figure them out,"

"Well, don't take forever they might be important," said Haru.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," said Jiraiya, shrugging them off.

After their stay in Kiri, Naruto and Jiraiya were off again to go to Iwa. Haru told Naruto they could fight again when they met again. Naruto and Jiraiya went back on the boat.

"Aw, man. Two days on a boat then a week of walking," complained Naruto.

"Shut up, you brat,"

"No, you shut up,"

"Uh, you are so immature,"

"So are you,"

"I'm the adult here,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya and went off to the room. _Oh, great teenagers moods_.

ACGOMN: Well, the end of this chapter has come. Please review.

_Next time-_

NIBI NO NEKOMATA...UH, IWA!


	8. Ch 7 Nibi no Nekomata uh, Iwa

ACGOMN: Yep, the next chapter is out. Oh, by the way I know in chapter 312 of Naruto II just introduced the container of Nibi and I already planned this one before this chapter came out, so it's not the girl from the manga, if I had known I would have used the real container of Nibi.

Don't own Naruto, so don't even sue me.

**Chapter 7**

**Nibi no Nekomata...Uh, Iwa**

Naruto and Jiraiya looked ridiculous in their disguises. You are probably wondering why they are wearing them. During the Great Shinobi, Iwa and Konoha were enemies. Still to this day they are not too happy with one another. Naruto looks like the Yondaime AKA Yellow Flash, and people in Iwa hate him, and Jiraiya is well known as being a Sennin and through Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto grumbled about this being stupid, which it only to get into the country.

"Naruto when we get to Suna in a few months, you get a haircut," said Jiraiya.

"Why?"

"'Cause you starting to have the same hairstyle as the Yondaime,"

"Really! Then why do I have to cut it? Won't it look cool,"

"Baka, Yondaime has many enemies. Do you want to be mistaken for him and get attempted assassinations on you?"

"Oh,"

When they finally got into the village, they were stared at funny. Whispers all around. But obviously they did look funny. Naruto with brown hair on and Jiraiya with a whole different look and was funny looking, even though they used henge as their primary source.

"Hey, Miki-chan! Look at those weird people," said a big boned guy. The girl named Miki had really long dark pink hair and golden eyes. She wore baggy jeans and black T-shirt, with no shoes seen. On her right was the twin of the big guy who spoke, who was equally as big.

"Miki says be nice to the people, S," she said. The one on the right was called U and the one on the left was called S.

"Yes, Miki-chan," said S.

"Miki wishes for S and U to go home so their mother won't get mad at them for being late again for walking Miki home," she said. The two big boys left her in a huff, going home to their mother. Naruto stared at the girl and how she spoke. _So, odd._

"Miki wants to know why strange looking boy is staring at her," she said, very close to her face.

"AHH, don't go that close to my face," yelled Naruto. Jiraiya hit him in the head.

"Behave and be nice to the young lady,"

"Miki is sorry strange boy,"

"Ah, don't worry about it,"

"Miki wants to know if strange boy and his sensei have a place to stay,"

"We were going to get a hotel room,"

"Miki says no need for that. Strange boy and his sensei will come and stay with Miki as an apology," she said. Jiraiya and Naruto looked at each other then at Miki. Jiraiya shrugged.

"It would be better then a hotel room,"

"Good, it is settled then, come with Miki," she said, as she dragged them towards her apartment. Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped. Naruto decided to make small talk with the girl.

"Uh, so those were your teammates before?"

"Yes,"

"What rank are you?"

"Miki is a Chuunin," she said, not too happy.

"What's wrong with being a chuunin?"

"Miki doesn't want to be a ninja,"

"Then why are you one?"

"Cause Miki has to,"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Miki," commented Jiraiya. Miki stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"But, then people would just hate me again if Miki stopped protecting them,"

"You shouldn't care what they think Miki. What do you really want to do," asked Naruto.

"Miki wants to be normal. Miki wants to be like the other girls, who dream of getting married one day and being a housewife,"

"Why would you want to do that? That's boring compared to being a ninja," said Naruto, which got him another whack in the head by Jiraiya.

"Miki doesn't like blood, fighting or war,"

"Oh well that makes sense," said Jiraiya. Soon, they arrived at Miki's nice sized apartment. It was not too girly or anything, just plain. Miki gave them the other room and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Ero-sannin, I think she contains Nekomata,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling,"

"Good, because I think so too. Here is the next piece to the journal," said Jiraiya, handing it to Naruto this time, instead of throwing it.

'_NIBI NO NEKOMATA_

_Nibi no Nekomata is the two tail cat demon. Nekomata is the only female of the Bijuu and is the mate of Ichibi no Shukaku. Nekomata has the power over wind. She can hold a grudge against anyone, which she has still not forgiven Isonade for something that only the other demons know. She can also do necromancy and shamanism, as in the normal Neko myths and is a shapeshifter like Kitsunes, and Tanuki._

_Jiraiya'_

Naruto and Jiraiya thought it would be safe to get out of the disguises. When all normal, or as normal as they can get, they went into the living room. Jiraiya smelt something delicious and Naruto followed the scent to the kitchen. Miki was preparing food like a master chef. The food already made looked and smelled good.

"Oh so the strange people got out of their disguises," commented Miki, not even looking at them.

"So, you sense that we were using henge," commented Jiraiya.

"Yes, no one else did though,"

"More skilled than most I see, the of course Iwa ninja weren't known for their brains," sighed Jiraiya. Miki giggled at that. Naruto looked at all the food while Jiraiya and Miki were talking, drooling.

"Well, Miki guesses it's dinner time," she said. Naruto jumped for joy and they all sat at the table and enjoyed dinner.

"That was best food I ever tasted," exclaimed Naruto. Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. Miki blushed at the compliments, as if has never received any before.

"Uh, Naruto-san? Miki wonders if the hair in his face bothered him," she asked.

"A little why?"

"He needs a haircut or he'll be recognized by some people as the Yellow Flash," said Jiraiya standing up and stretching.

"Yellow Flash? Does Sennin Jiraiya-sama mean the Yondaime Hokage-sama,"

"Yep,"

"Miki does see a resemblance between Naruto-san and Yondaime-sama,"said Miki, thoughtfully, "So, that's is why Naruto-san and Jiraiya-sama wore disguises?"

"Yeah, didn't need to be chased after like in Kumo," sighed Jiraiya, "well, kids I'm off to bed." He left the kids to clean up and talk.

"Naruto-san may Miki give you a haircut," she asked, timidly.

"Really you would," said Naruto, surprised. So, after they cleaned up Miki set a up a chair and hair cutting equipment up.

"Naruto-san don't worry Miki has cut her teammates hair and others hair before,"

"I trust you,"

"Good," said Miki, as she got to work. _Snip. Snip_, was the sound that echoed through the kitchen. After ten minutes, Miki finished and wiped all the hair that fell on Naruto to the floor. Miki sweep the hair from the floor up. Naruto look in the hand held mirror.

"Hey, Miki you did a great job. Thanks," exclaimed Naruto

"Miki is pleased,"

"You know Miki you make someone a good wife someday," said Naruto, patting her on the head. Miki blushed at the praise.

"Yes I hoped I would, but I don't think anyone in Iwa will marry me,"

"Why? What about one of your teammates,"

"Miki doesn't like either one like that. People call Miki a demon,"

"I know how you feel, people in Konoha called me that too, but I still dream of being Hokage. So If you dream of being a normal housewife, then don't' give up on that,"

"Miki knows. That's what the voice in Miki's head says,"

"Who Nekomata?"

"How did Naruto-san know that? Does he contain Kyuubi?"

"Ah, good guess,"

"Nekomata-san says to tell Kyuubi-san something. **_Getting your ass kicked lately Kyuubi_**," said Miki, with Nekomata taking over for a moment.

"Kyuubi just growled," replied Naruto.

"Miki thinks that all the Bijuu are still really close,"

"Yeah, they are probably, even though they haven't spoken to each other in years," said Naruto. Miki giggled.

"Well, Miki is off to bed. Good night Naruto-san," said Miki leaving the kitchen. Naruto bid her good night and went off to bed as well.

A while passed, about a month plus, in Iwa. Naruto learned interesting facts about Iwa ninja and some interesting techniques from Miki. Miki cooked for them every night and even tried to teach Naruto some recipes, which blew up quite literally. Now, the two travelers were in their disguises once again at the gate with Miki seeing them off.

"Miki wishes you luck on you journey. Miki and Naruto-san will see each other soon, okay," said Miki.

"Miki remember what I told you about okay? I'll see you around," said Naruto, patting her on the shoulder. Miki smiled brightly and waved them off.

"Later Miki-chan," said Jiraiya. Naruto stepped on his foot.

"Let's go!"

"Okay, Okay you brat," said Jiraiya. Now they were well away from Iwa and drop their disguises.

"Where are we going?"

"Suna," answered Jiraiya.

"Really, I get to go see Gaara and his siblings. Hey Ero-sennin where are we going after that?"

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"Aw, come one tell me,"

"OH shut up,"

ACGOMN: Hi, everyone end of this chapter. I have to say Miki is one of my best characters, it hard to right how she talks. Please review.

_Next time-_

ICHIBI NO SHUKAKU...OLD SUNA ALLIES


	9. Ch 8 Ichibi no Shukaku Old Suna Allies

ACGOMN: Yeah Gaara and his siblings are in this chapter, with Shikamaru here too. However there is a problem. I don't know how long Gaara was Kazekage before he appeared again in Naruto II. By the end of this chapter 1 year 1 month and 10 days have past, which is an estimate.

Okay you know the drill...Don't own Naruto, I only own the OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 8**

**Ichibi no Shukaku...Old Suna Allies**

Naruto was in a good mood. He is going to see Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, even though he isn't close with them. He hopes to see Gaara in better condition from the last time the met. Jiraiya is happy that Naruto isn't rambling on every minute about something(i.e. ramen, Sakura-chan, Sasuke or Konoha).

"Naruto, the Kazekage is going to meet us at the gate," said Jiraiya, wondering what Naruto's reaction when he sees the new Kazekage.

"Great it is probably an old man," said Naruto.

"Oh you'll see," said Jiraiya. Naruto and Jiraiya fell into a silence when they arrived at the gate. At the gate were two Suna nin guards, and the Sand siblings. Naruto was confused and didn't see any Kazekage.

"Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankurou," greeted Naruto, loudly. Temari and Kankurou waved in greeting and Gaara nodded in acknowledgment.

"Temari-san, Kankurou-san, Kazekage-sama hello," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama is pleases me that you have come to Suna with Naruto," said Temari, talking for Gaara.

"Wait a minute Gaara is Kazekage," exclaimed Naruto. Everyone winced, except Gaara because of the loudness.

"Let me guess you didn't tell him," said Kankurou, sighing.

"I thought it be a good surprise," shrugged Jiraiya.

"Right, follow us to the Kazekage's office," said Temari, beckoning Jiraiya and Naruto to follow her and the other siblings. It was a short walk form the gate to the Kazekage Tower. At the office, once they were inside, KAnkurou and Temari told them that they are going home and to see them later. Soon, just Naruto, Jiraiya, and Gaara were in the office together, with guards outside.

"Er, congratulations on your advancement to Kazekage," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Gaara, "I'm pleased that you've come. You are going to be staying at me and my siblings house. Enjoy your stay in Suna, but now I have to get to a meeting." The last part was said with distaste. Obviously it was with people he didn't like. Naruto and Jiraiya thanked him and on their way out Naruto swear Gaara say

"God Damned Politicians,"

Naruto and Jiraiya walked towards the house that Gaara gave them, enjoying the Suna weather. Most of the other countries they been too was bleak and not nice out, except in Kiri. Suna was sunny out and warm out, as it being a desert.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sama over here," said Temari letting them in the house as they almost passed it.

"Hey, Temari where's a bathroom in this place," drawled the ever lazy voice of Nara Shikamaru. He walked near her and saw Naruto.

"Hey, Shikamaru I didn't know you were in Suna," exclaimed Naruto.

"I didn't know you were here either," said Shika, possibly happy to see him, you can't really tell. "A Temari where is the bathroom?"

"Next to Kankurou's room, didn't he show you around," asked a not too happy Temari.

"No. It's not that as I need one. After all I'm leaving tomorrow," said Shika, sighing and leaving to go to the bathroom.

"Shika's on a solo mission," asked Naruto.

"Nothing dangerous, just to escort a representative to Suna to discuss things," said Temari, waving it off.

"You guys got a nice place here,"

"Thanks I decorated myself, with no help from my brothers,"

"Um, how long has Gaara been Kazekage," asked Naruto.

"About 4-5 months, since the council agreed that he was ready for the job, before that someone just did some of the Kazekage's duties," explained Temari. "You guys can go upstairs to find two guest rooms for yourselves. I have to make diner."

"You can cook?"

"What? You think the only thing I can do is fight with my fan. With two brothers who don't know how to cook of course I have to because Gaara doesn't like servants," said Temari, going into the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and went upstairs and Jiraiya followed. When they both got settled Jiraiya gave him the next journal piece and went out.

'_ICHIBI NO SHUKAKU_

_Ichibi no Shukaku is the one tailed raccoon dog demon. Ichibi has the control over sand. He likes to be referred to as Ichibi instead of Shukaku, as to not to get confused with his cousin Kaku. He is the mate of Nekomata, which when he is away from too long gets moody, very moody. He is a born troublemaker, like Kyuubi, shapeshifts and likes humor in his life._ _His best friend is Kyuubi, although they do like to spar a lot._

_Jiraiya'_

"Oy, Naruto dinner is done," said Kankurou coming into the room, "Hey, your sensei left didn't he?"

"He usually does that," sighed Naruto, going downstairs with Kankurou. At the table, Temari had set up dinner plates and served the dinner already. Six places were set. Shika, Kankurou, Temari and Jiraiya were at the table already. Naruto sat down.

"We are waiting for Gaara," said Kankurou, "so it will be a few minutes." Naruto shrugged and waited like everyone else. Naruto actually thought for a moment that Gaara didn't eat, but he realized that was a silly thought.

"Good evening everyone," said Gaara sitting down.

"Itadakimasu," everyone chorused. After everyone ate and Temari with Shikamaru and Naruto's help cleaned up. Gaara went back to the office, Kankurou refused to help and Jiraiya disappeared again.

Later, that Naruto was sleeping when he begin having horrible nightmares, basically they were kyuubi past and things that he has done. That startled Naruto so much he woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep. He left he room and went up to the roof. Suna was very peaceful at nighttime, he could see all the stars much clearer here.

"Can't sleep Naruto," asked Gaara.

"Er, Gaara hi. Not really, just some nightmares,"

"About Kyuubi,"

"Er, how did you know,"

"A guess,"

"So, you finish will you Kazekage duties,"

"Yeah, until tomorrow. No one told me about how much paperwork it was," sighed Gaara.

"That's what Obaa-chan says," commented Naruto.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Godaime Hokage you might have met her,"

"Why do you refer to your Hokage as Obaa-chan?"

"Because she is old hiding under the young looking jutsu thing she has on."

"How old is she really?"

"Around fifty I suppose,"

"Really, she acts much younger,"

"That's Obaa-chan for you," grinned Naruto at Gaara.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm, Gaara?"

"I want to thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being a friend if I may call you one,"

"Of course we're friends Gaara. I want to thank you too,"

"Why?"

"Just for being here,"

"Ah,"

They fell into a silence. Then a something dropped from the sky, it was caught by Gaara. NAruto hoped it wasn't another message from Itachi. Unfortunately it was one.

"They will become what they truly are," read Gaara, "From Uchiha Itachi. Is that Sasuke's brother?"

"Yeah, that bastard has been sending these damn messages for the past year," complained Naruto.

"Another one," asked Jiraiya, coming to take the paper again.

"Yeah, did you figure out the other ones yet,"

"I'm close to it, but maybe if I have this one I'll get it," said Jiraiya, taking the paper away from Gaara. "Good night." Naruto and Gaara looked at the sky the rest of the night, because their was no way Naruto was going to get to bed now.

The next Shikamaru had to leave since his mission in Suna was over. Shikamaru and Temari exchanged a few insults, with Gaara watching them intently. Naruto thought to talk to Kyuubi for a moment while the two said goodbye.

'_I guess Shika and Temari have a thing for each other.'_

'**_No really_**'

'_Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?'_

'_**Fuck off kit. Those nightmares you had were mine you know. I didn't get any sleep.'**_

'_One night of sleep isn't going to kill you.'_

'_**What do you know? How about all those night you couldn't sleep when you were a kid. I didn't sleep either!'**_

'_Don't take it out on me! It wasn't my fault!' _After that Naruto decided to not to talk to him right and wait. He noticed Shikamaru waved, so he waved back. Gaara finished staring Shikamaru down since he left and another guy just walked by that gave Temari a look that Naruto knew what kind a look it was, since Ero-Sennin gets that one a lot. Gaara also noticed that and he was a chuunin ninja and gave him a look. _Guess Gaara's gonna pay in back later._ _Note to self don't date girls with overprotective brothers._

"Eh, Naruto wanna go spar with me and Temari, while Gaara goes to the office," said Kankurou, shooing Gaara off. Gaara glared at him and used his sand to get to his office.

As the he nearly month and a half passed Naruto and the Sand Siblings grew close very close. Naruto really liked it in Suna. Not only were the getting to know the siblings nice, training was awesome here. The harsh desert like conditions really helped with the training. So, now it was time to see Naruto off to his next adventure.

"Naruto, be careful. Don't be too brash and rush into things. Keep training," said Temari.

"Geez, Temari what are you his mother," snapped Kankurou. Temari whacked him on the head.

"Naruto I'll see you soon," said Gaara, taking a break from being Kazekage.

"Yeah you can count on it guys," exclaimed Naruto. He shook Kankurou's hand, and Temari gave him a hug, and Gaara shook his hand as well.

"Thanks for the hospitality," said Jiraiya, loving Suna for it sand baths.

"Bye," said the Sand Siblings. Naruto and Jiraiya were off once again with Jiraiya only knowing where the hell they were going.

"Ero-sennin, please tell me where are we going?"

"Someplace."

"That's not a answer damnit!"

"You'll find out when we get there. Just trust me okay?"

"Fine, but it better be someplace good."

"Oh don't worry it will be," said Jiraiya, somewhat grinning.

"Hey, what do you know that I don't know?"

"Lots of things, kid,"

"That's not fair."

"Tell me about, life's not fair. Just be patient and good things will come."

ACGOMN: Wow, this story has diverged from the manga completely. Oh well. Sai and Yamato will appear in this story for different reasons. I'll tell you about other plans in the next few chapters.

_Next time-_

THE NEKO YOUKAI


	10. Ch 9 The Neko Youkai

ACGOMN: Wow, I got a total of 16 reviews for this whole story...well, here we are with the next chapter of Youkai Kyuu, cause I'm finishing this story if you like it or not.

Don't own Naruto, I do own the OC's and the plot. Oh and references from Yu Yu Hakusho, so I don't that either appear in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**The Neko Youkai**

"ERO-SENNIN WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING FOR NEARLY 2 WEEKS! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING," yelled a very pissed off Naruto. What Naruto said was true, for nearly two weeks the two walked, then went on a boat and now are walking some more.

Jiraiya twitched and thanked God they were near, "Relax, we are here." Jiraiya pointed to an old fashioned Japanese mansion, which was huge. It was surrounded by beautiful gardens. Naruto tried to go forward, but he got shocked.

"Ow, what the hell," growled Naruto.

"We have to wait for her to come and let us in," said Jiraiya, rolling his eyes at his student. As if on cue, a woman walked toward them. She has short white hair to her shoulders, green eyes like a cat, and wore sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Hey, Jiraiya," greeted the woman, "Did he try to walk forward and get shocked?"

"Yeah,"

"Is he alright? You can come through now," said the woman. Naruto walked slowly and he didn't get shocked. "Follow me to the house."

"Hey who are you," asked Naruto.

"My name's Hiroko, Uzumaki Naruto," said Hiroko.

"Hey, how did you know my name,"

"I know lots of things about you kiddo," grinned Hiroko. Naruto sighed and guessed he will have to wait for answers. He looked at the gardens at thought to ask Hiroko if he could get one of the flowers to send to Sakura. Hiroko, Jiraiya, and Naruto walked into the house. They all took off their shoes. "Sit down." Hiroko has them in the living room. She went into the kitchen.

"This place is nice, isn't it," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah," said Naruto sitting down.

"Alright we'll have some tea and chat for a while," said Hiroko, bringing out a tray of tea. She placed it on the table in the center and sat on the other couch across from Naruto and Jiraiya. She poured tea for herself, Naruto and Jiraiya. Both Jiraiya and Hiroko took a sip and placed the cups down again.

"How have you been Hiroko," asked Jiraiya.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Now, Naruto I know you have questions, so ask away,"

"Who are you? How do you know Jiraiya? Why do you know about me," asked Naruto in one breath.

"I'm Hiroko, age 25. I knew Jiraiya through my father because my father used to take me to Konoha when I was younger. I know about you because Jiraiya told me about you and it's in your best interest that I know who you are,"

"Why is it in my best interest that you know who I am,"

"Because I'm a demon," said Hiroko. Suddenly, crying began to come from the upstairs. "Oh man I hope they stayed asleep longer." Hiroko ran up the stairs.

"Crying?"

"Yeah, babies do that," commented Jiraiya.

"What the hell is going on," asked Naruto. Suddenly a little boy around one year old was on the couch next to Naruto. The baby boy had little hair on his head that looked like it will wind up to be black and had very familiar onyx eyes.

"Sorry about that," said Hiroko, coming downstair with two baby girls. Both of them looked only a few months old. One had little fuzzy white hair and green eyes like Hiroko and the other had black fuzzy hair and green eyes like Hiroko as well. She gently placed both of them on the couch.

"Are these you siblings," asked Naruto.

"No, they're my kids," said Hiroko looking at Jiraiya, "I thought you tell him about me and the kids."

"I thought it would be a good surprise,"

"Oh well. Let's introduce them. The boy next to you Naruto is Tai, he is the oldest and he is 1 year and 2 months. The girl with the white fuzz on her head is Hikari, who is the middle child and 2 months olds, and lastly her twin is Chi, who is also two months," said Hiroko, "Hikari and Chi aren't identical twins though."

"But, you're so young how could you have 3 children," asked Naruto.

"Because I told you I'm a demon. Demons that are going to produce a full demon takes about two months before birth. Then, when a half demon is going to be born then is takes 3 months or so. Followed by 1/4 demon is 6 months, and finally anything lower than that takes a regular human pregnancy 9 months," explained Hiroko. Naruto stared at her.

'_Kyuubi is she right'_

'_**Yeah,'**_

'_Do you know her_?'

'_**Maybe'**_

"Naruto, stop spacing out on me," said Jiraiya. Naruto glared at his teacher. Jiraiya glared back.

"Oh, Naruto your friends like you are coming in a few days," said Hiroko, to stop the glaring.

"Really? Hoku, Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Ringo, Haru, Miki and Gaara?"

"Yeah, Gaara can only stay 2 weeks since Kankurou is filling in for him," said Jiraiya.

"This is great. Now, they get to meet each other," said Naruto, excited. Tai clapped and was all excited like Naruto, bouncing up and down.

"Well, Naruto what do you want to eat for dinner," asked Hiroko.

"What were you going to make?"

"Roast Beef in homemade brown gravy," replied Hiroko.

"That sounds good, but can you..."

"Make some ramen too," said Hiroko.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you are similar to the Yondaime and he loved ramen too," said Hiroko. "Naruto, would you want to play with Tai, Hikari, and Chi?"

"Um, sure," replied Naruto.

"You don't have to hold them. Jsut keep them on the couch. They are really easy to amuse," said Hiroko, "Jiraiya, sake is in the cabinets if you want some." Jiraiya went off to the get the sake for himself. That left Naruto with three babies. He has never been around babies before.

"Play," said Tai, which was one of the few words that he knew. The three kids were on the couch where Hiroko was sitting.

"Er, hi. I'm Naruto," he said, holding out his hand to Chi. The little baby grabbed Naruto's finger. Hikari stared at him with curious eyes, as if she knew that he was new here. Tai grabbed Naruto's other hand. "You guys are cute." Chi smiled, then Hikari smiled, and Tai smiled.

'_Man, they're so innocent. I wonder if this is how I looked when I was a baby.'_

'_**You were cute and innocent all babies are like this, until they learn how to talk'**_

'_They make me feel like all happy'_

'_**Babies have unconditional love for everyone, so they love you and trust you'**_

'_Hiroko must have a big job to take care of three children'_

'_**She probably has her mate's help'**_

'_Mate?"_

'_**Demon mate kit. She said her kids are half demons, meaning she marked a human as hers'**_

'_Oh, I wonder who it is'_

"_**You should ask her'**_

'_I will after dinner'_

"Naruto, they seem to like you," said Hiroko, coming in, "Aren't they just precious?"

"Yeah, when is dinner ready,"

"Right now, that's why I came to get you," said Hiroko, "Naruto would you pick Tai up and bring him to the kitchen for me."

"Uh," said Naruto.

"You never held a baby right," said Hiroko, "Stand up." Naruto stood up. Hiroko handed Tai to him and instructed him on how to hold a baby.

"Easy enough," said Naruto to himself bringing Tai to the kitchen after Hiroko and her twins. Hiroko already had the twins in seats (looks like a car seat) and she took Tai to put him in the high chair.

"Sit down Naruto," said Jiraiya, who seemed to have a few drinks already. Naruto sat down.

"So, um Hiroko? You said you were a demon but you don't look like one," commented Naruto.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story, it'll bore you," said Hiroko.

"Fine, tell me before I go to bed then," said Naruto. Everyone dug into the dinner, with the babies having a bottle. Hikari and Chi seemed to be falling asleep. Tai seemed more energetic. After dinner, Jiraiya went outside to drink some more. Hikari and Chi went back upstairs to bed and Tai played with some blocks in the living room. Hiroko and Naruto sat on the couches.

"So you gonna tell me your story or what," said Naruto, impatiently.

"Long story short, okay?"

"Fine,"

"Alright 25 years ago, I was on a mission in Makai (Demon World) when I had to go into Ningenkai (Human World) and I ran into the current Reikai Tanati, Shinobu Sensui and he nearly killed me. I ran from him and found myself in these parts. I decided that to survive that I have to seal my soul into an unborn child. Luckily the couple that lived here were with child. The child was meant to be still born, but with my soul it survived and this is the way I am now. I still can go into my demon self, but it makes me tired to do so," explained Hiroko.

"I don't get it, but okay," said Naruto, "So your human parents named you Hiroko right? So what is you real name?"

"Hiroko is my real name," said Hiroko.

"That's cool. No change in the name," said Naruto. "Did you know Kyuubi when you were not in this form?"

"Yes, but we didn't get along much," said Hiroko. "I usually worked under when I was in Makai was the three demon kings."

"Oh. So how old are you really?"

"3125," replied Hiroko, then Naruto fainted. "Oops, guess that stunned him a bit." Hiroko scratched her head and put Naruto in a lying down position on the couch. Naruto woke up a few seconds later.

"Sorry about passing out. It is just a surprise," said Naruto, "Oh by the way, who's you're children's father?"

"A, um, er, hmm," said Hiroko. Naruto stared at her for a moment.

"What cat got your tongue," joked Naruto, "The guy can't be that bad."

"You'll think so,"

"Who is it, someone I really, really hate?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh well just tell," said Naruto. Hiroko shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"It's..."

ACGOMN: I am ending it here. I'll give you a cookie if you guess who it is. Reviews are kindly appreciated. Any questions ask away, problems tell me.

_Next Time-_

UNEXPECTED ALLIANCES!


	11. Ch 10 Unexpected Alliances

ACGOMN: Next chapter.

Don't own Naruto, the YYH references and any songs, but I do own the plot and the OC's.

**Chapter 10**

**Unexpected Alliances**

"It's.."

"Hey, Naruto I forgot to give you the last piece of the journal about Kyuubi," said Jiraiya from the yard, drunk. He threw te scroll at Naruto, who caught it. Naruto and Hiroko sweatdropped.

"Fine, you tell me after I read this Hiroko," grumbled Naruto.

'_KYUUBI NO YOKO_

_Kyuubi no Yoko is the nine-tailed fox demon. He is the leader and the strongest of Bijuu. HE has power over fire. As a Kitsune he has a high intelligence,long life, magical fire, the ability to manifest dreams, use illusions, bend the time/space thing. One thing that a human can get on a kitsune is that they have to keep their promises or the will be demoted in rank and power. Each rank is attained every 1000 years, which is another tail. Kitsunes are silver, white, gold, red, blue, green, and black. Each has a different meaning. Silver being the kitsune of healing, white is the kitsune of purity, gold is the all powerful one, red is the killing machine one, blue is the one of calmness, green is the kitsune of earth, and the black is the void one. The Black kitsune may seem good, but really evil and feed on the life and spirit of humans. Kyuubi was once a gold demon, but something happened to make a red one._

_Jiraiya'_

"Woh, I never knew these things," said Naruto. Hiroko, who read it as well, nodded in truth knowing it all."Now, are you gonna tell me who your children's father is?"

"Shit, I hope you would forget," said Hiroko, sweating.

"Not likely," said Naruto.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," said Naruto, watching the 3125 year old demon act like a 3 year old who doesn't want take a nap.

"It's..."

"Hiroko! Get my glasses, I can't see," yelled a familiar voice.

"Where did you put them!"

"On the kitchen counter," yelled the same voice.

"ITACHI," yelled Naruto, in shock finally realizing whose voice it was. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Uchiha Itachi has three children. Oh dear God, Sasuke is going to flip if he ever hears this." Itachi came in the room wearing a Uchiha clan black shirt and tan capris. Not only that he was wearing glasses.

"Oh, Naruto-kun is here," said Itachi. The glasses looked prefect on him, but Naruto still thought it still looked weird on him. Naruto still in shock opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Don't freak him out," said Hiroko, "See you wouldn't need glasses if you wouldn't use the Sharingan so much."

"I have to," said Itachi. "You still have leftovers from dinner right?"

"Yeah," said Hiroko, "YOU STAY OUT HERE!"

"But, Hiroko,"

"No, last time you tried to reheat something you almost burned the damn house down," yelled Hiroko. Naruto still has the look on his face. Hiroko went into the kitchen and left Itachi, Naruto, and Tai in the same room together...not a smart thing to do.

"Dada," screamed Tai, as if just noticing his father. Itachi bent down and picked Tai up. Tai pulled on his hair.

"Being good Tai," said Itachi, "So, Naruto-kun you ever getting over your shock and try to attack me."

"Not with the kid your holding on to," said Naruto, glaring at Itachi. A glare that would make Neji and Sasuke proud. If looks could kill Itachi be dead.

"I guess Hiroko didn't tell you yet," sighed Itachi, still with Tai in his arms. "Oh don't tell Sasuke this if you ever see him again."

"Why so you can mess with him more and make him feel worse," snapped Naruto.

"NO one is going to tell Sasuke," said Itachi, glaring back at Naruto. (GLARE MATCH #2 Itachi v. Naruto)

"Itachi, put Tai down so you can eat," said Hiroko, "Naruto I can explain this, but you might want to go outside with me."

"Have fun," said Itachi, digging into his food.

"Bastard,"

"I love you too," said Itachi, right back at her. Naruto swaetdropped. Now, Hiroko and Naruto were in one of the gardens.

"Start talking Hiroko,"

"Um, where should I start?"

"The beginning is usually nice,"

"Snappy are we,"

"Just tell the story, so you can give me good reasons not to attack Itachi," yelled Naruto.

"Right all right. When Itachi killed the family, he wasn't himself," started Hiroko.

"So, he did kill his clan,"

"But it really wasn't him! He was being controlled and not by Orochimaru, we suspect someone in the Akatsuki. It's not Kisame, and two other member (Deidara and Sasori) we know for sure. Yes , still I know it doesn't condone for his mistake," said Hiroko.

"He was being controlled! Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jiraiya was the one Itachi came to after the massacre," said Hiroko, "Then Jiraiya sent one of my birds to Sandaime, and Tsunade. I know it sounds silly, but it is true. He is really sorry that he couldn't stop it, but he went along with it."

"So, he was like on an undercover mission," said Naruto, slowly trying to get all this information. "We gotta tell Sasuke this!"

"NO! Sasuke won't believe it," said Hiroko, "We just have to wait for when Sasuke comes after Itachi and see what happens."

"So, Sasuke might wind up killing Itachi anyway, if he gets strong enough," said Naruto, "But it wasn't really his fault.."

"I know I tried to talk him out of it, but he's too stubborn to listen to me," sighed Hiroko, sitting on the ground. Naruto sat down thinking.

'_Woh, this is both bad and good.'_

'_**How can you believe her?'**_

'_I don't know I can just tell she won't lie to me.'_

'_**It seems Hiroko has changed since last time we met.'**_

'_Yeah, but the change was good right?'_

'**_Yes,'_**

Naruto has to understand a lot of information, so he sat there thinking. He didn't notice Itachi come outside with Tai. Naruto understood what was happening. Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him because he still thinks it is his fault that the clan is gone, it seems Itachi wants to die.

"Itachi could I talk to you alone," asked Naruto, not knowing if this was a good idea. Hiroko and Tai went inside leaving the enemies or former enemies outside together alone. "You want to die don't you?"

"Truthfully, not anymore,"

"So you did? Let me guess you having kids changed your mind,"

"Yes, but if Sasuke kills me Hiroko can deal with it,"

"What about you kids?"

"They would understand,"

"Do you know how bad Sasuke will feel once he finds out that he has nieces and a nephew? He think he did the same thing you did to him,"

"Hiroko won't let the children become an avenger," said Itachi.

"So, when we first met at the hotel and you beat up Kaka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Sasuke what was that?"

"I didn't kill them, they survive. Actually I didn't mean to hurt the senseis much, but Sasuke needed an ass kicking," said Itachi, "As an older brother it's my duty to teach Sasuke that not to get cocky in a fight and not to fight only for yourself. Obviously I did a bad job, seeing as how he went to Orochimaru."

"I think you went about the wrong way," commented Naruto.

"It was all I could do. Now off that topic, when are your friends coming?"

"A few days,"

"Good. Oh did you get my notes," said Itachi.

"Yeah what the hell do they mean,"

"Not a damn thing. It you put the papers in order of when you got them and turn them over it gives you dates that Akatsuki members are going to attack and where," said Itachi, going into the house. Naruto followed after and found that Itachi was gone.

"Itachi won't be back until tomorrow," said Hiroko, dragging Naruto in the house, "You must be tired, I shall show you the guest room." Hiroko dragged him upstairs, "This is my room so if you need anything." Hiroko stopped at the room two doors down from hers. Naruto opened the door to a nice guest room.

"Night Hiroko," said Naruto going to bed.

"Good night Naruto, see you in the morning," said Hiroko, shutting the door. Naruto laid down on the bed, which was quite comfortable, but he didn't automatically go to sleep.

'_So much in one day.'_

'_**Don't worry about it and GO TO SLEEP DAMNIT'**_

'_Good night you damn kitsune'_

'_**Good night kit'**_

After the lovely good night greeting between Naruto and Kyuubi, Naruto still couldn't go to sleep. Then he heard some crying from the babies a few doors away.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry, For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry, 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more_, _you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be in my heart always, always,"_ sang Hiroko from the her room, which lulled Naruto to sleep.

The next few days passed, which in one Naruto was dragged to the store a few miles away to get a new outfit. Hiroko said he out grew it. He got a black and orange outfit, and some other clothes, that Hiroko insisted she buy for him, including underwear. Today was the day when Gaara and them showed up. Naruto was so excited that he devoured his breakfast in a minute, which caused him to choke. Hiroko left to go let them in, so when they came in one after another, they were greeted by Naruto.

"Hey guys how are you doing," asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you got a new outfit," said Hoku.

"I'm fine," said Akira and Ronin at the same time. Gaara nodded. Ringo, Haru, and Kiyoshi gave Naruto a pat on the back.

"Miki greets Naruto-san," said the ever cute Miki. Hoku noticed but didn't say anything

"Well, I guess you guys want to get to know each other more," said Hiroko, going into the kitchen. Every talked and got to know each other more. The girls went into the kitchen to see if Hiroko needed any help.

"Uh, Miki-san, may I ask why you speak in 1st person, if you don't mind," asked Hoku, polite as ever.

Miki got sad but answered anyway, "Miki talks like this because Miki feels not good enough to talk like other people."

"I'm sorry I asked Miki-san, but you probably nicer than most people and can talk anyway you want," said Hoku.

"Thank you Hoku-chan," said Miki, adding the -chan to her name.

"Alright Miki-chan, let's go and help Hiroko cook. I heard from Naruto you really good at it. Maybe you should teach me some recipes," said Hoku, putting her arm around Miki dragging her to the kitchen. With the boys, they were talking about Gaara and him being Kazekage.

"That's cool that you are a Kage, Gaara," said Akira, "I bet you have a lot of fangirls."

"Yeah, I do," sighed Gaara, happy that people of Suna liked him, but the crazy females are a different story.

"Females are crazy," said Kiyoshi.

"What was that," said Hiroko appearing behind him.

"Ah! Nothing," said Kiyoshi.

"I thought so," said Hiroko, grinning like a cat, "Boys lunch is served."

The boys went into the dining room to find Hoku and Miki setting up the table and placing the food on the table, which look great. Their were submarine sandwiches that looked professionally done, and pizza homemade that looked like it came from a pizzeria.

"Sweet," said Haru.

"Itadakimasu," chorused everyone. Tai, Hikari and Chi had their bottles, but tai had a small plate of extra creamy mashed potatoes. After lunch, everyone sat in the living room chatting. Suddenly the room got dark and the aura of the room changed. The demons took over the children to talk for the first time in nearly 16 years. Tai, Hikari, and Chi paid no attention to this and continued to play on the floor. However, it scared Hiroko senseless.

"Holy Crap," yelled Hiroko, "Give me a warning next time!"

"**_Long time no see_**," said Kyuubi.

"**_About time this brats got together," _**said Hachimata. (Hachibi)

"**_Don't complain," _**said Kaku. (Shichibi)

"**_Shut it," _**said Raijuu. (Rokubi)

"**_Haha I missed you guys too,"_** said Houkou. (Gobi)

"**_But I wish we were in water,"_** said Isonade. (Sanbi)

"**_Shut it you damned fish," _**snapped Nekomata. (Nibi)

"**_Don't tell me to shut up you retrenched cat," _**snarled Isonade.

"**_EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW,"_** yelled Shukaku. (Ichibi)

"**_Ahem, we have a problem concerning Akatsuki," _**said Kyuubi.

"**_No shit," _**said Ichibi.

"**_We actually have one less enemy. Itachi has some brats and didn't massacre his clan on his own will, but was being controlled," _**explained Kyuubi.

"**_Orochi," _**asked Hachimata.

"**_Um, no someone else," _**said Kyuubi.

"**_Great,"_** said everyone. Now, to Hiroko this looked funny because all these kids were talking demonic and are suppose to be these big bad demons.

"**_Hiroko I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MATED WITH A HUMAN," _**yelled Nekomata.

"And your point?"

"**_Don't tell me that a nearly an A+ class demon that could reach S- class_** **_is in love with a human,"_** said Nekomata.

"..."

"**_Aw, that retrenched cat embarrassed her,"_** teased Isonade.

"Grrr, JSUT GIVE THE KIDS THEIR BODY BACK," yelled Hiroko.

"**_Aw, you're not fun anymore," _**said all the demons at once, letting the kids have control again.

"Well that was interesting," said Naruto.

Now as time passed Gaara had to leave, then it came time for everyone else to leave including Naruto and Jiraiya, who drank most of the time, but trained Naruto nonetheless. Over the time, Miki and Hoku became best friends, which Hoku is Miki's only girl friend. Miki and Haru also took up the traits of their demon counterparts and now argue a lot. Akira and Hoku argue and insult each other with Ronin as peacekeeper between them. Ringo, Kiyoshi, and Haru became like the Three Musketeers. Naruto and Gaara became like brothers. Naruto grew close to them all like family. Oh, and Miki has a crush on Gaara. Also, Naruto found out that Gaara is the oldest out of them.

Gaara being born Jan. 19th, then Miki on Feb. 14th, Haru on March 18th, Ringo on April 16th, Kiyoshi on May 17th, Ronin on July 20th, Akira on Aug. 15th, Hoku on Sept. 27th, and finally Naruto on Oct. 10th. Tai also loved to be with Miki and Hoku, Hikari clanged to Gaara, and Chi clung to Naruto. The other kids also learned of Itachi through their demons, so he actually visited. Naruto learned that Itachi was a good father and an alright guy. After everyone departed, and Naruto with Jiraiya on their way they began talking.

"Ero-sennin where are we going now?"

"They mountains to finish up your training," said Jiraiya.

"Then we go back to Konoha right," said Naruto.

"Yep,"

"YATTA!"

"Stop screaming," yelled Jiraiya. Just Jiraiya and Naruto for the rest of the trip, oh that's not good.

ACGOMN: End of the chapter. What do you think? Reviews would be nice. I would like to thank all who reviewed and those who read my story.

_Next time-_

RETURN TO KONOHA!


	12. Ch 11 Return to Konoha

ACGOMN: Next chapter

Don't own Naruto, I own the plot and the OCs

**Chapter 11**

**Return to Konoha**

Months passed and Naruto was back in Konoha staring at the Hokage monument. Six months until Sasuke's body is going to be taken. Six months for Naruto to prove himself more.

"It's good to be back," said Naruto, "Aw the Baa-chan's ugly face up on the Monument."

"Hey, don't bad mouth her," said Jiraiya, "We have to go see her."

"Hey Naruto," yelled the voice of one Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, running over to her.

"What about me," asked Shizune.

"Shizune-nee-chan, what's up," said Naruto, greeting her as well.

"Kaka-sensei is in the hospital after his last mission," sighed Sakura, "Shizune-sensei is taking a break from taking care of him."

"He can be such a child," huffed Shizune.

"Yeah only to you," said Tsunade, appearing, "He's got a crush on you."

"Does not," denied Shizune, with a blush.

"Ha, Shizune-nee-chan likes Kaka-sensei," teased Naruto. Shizune went off sulking.

"Naruto you're back. Jiraiya you didn't turn him into another you," asked Tsunade, ready to hurt Jiraiya if he did.

"No! I won't be like Ero-Sennin, Obaa-chan," said Naruto, who got punched in the face by Tsunade. "Ouch, you still got it Obaa-chan! Oh Sakura-chan how's everyone doing?"

"I made chuunin," said Sakura, happy.

"You did," asked Naruto.

"I'm not the only one. Everyone from our graduating class and Gai's team are Chuunins, except Neji who is a Jounin," said Sakura.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Naruto.

"Relax," said Sakura, "I'm sure you'll get the position soon." Naruto sulked.

"Well, Jiraiya and I have to talk," said Tsunade, dragging her old teammate along to the Hokage Tower.

"Ack! Watch it! Naruto go and give Kakashi that gift," said Jiraiya, being pulled away. Naruto nodded.

"Sakura-chan where were you going," asked Naruto.

"Going to visit Ino," said Sakura.

"Alright then I'll see you later. I'm going to visit Kaka-sensei," said Naruto, walking off. Sakura waved bye. Naruto walked toward the hospital and found himself in front of Ichiraku . _Well, I'll visit Kaka-sensei after I eat some ramen. _ After he was filled with his favorite food, he was off to the hospital.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto," said Shikamaru, with Temari in a new outfit.

"Hey Shika, Temari. Are you guys on a date?"

"No, why would I want to date a crybaby," said Temari.

"I won't want to date such a troublesome woman," sighed Shikamaru.

"Alright sorry, don't need to bite my head off," laughed Naruto. "Well I gotta go visit Kaka-sensei."

"Bye," said the two of them, walking off. Naruto continued on his way when he passed Kiba and a guy all covered talking.

"Hey, if it isn't Naruto," said Kiba, sitting on top of a huge Akamaru.

"Hey, Kiba,"

"Long time no see Naruto," said the other guy. Naruto looked and realized it was Shino.

"Hey Shino, why are wearing all these things. No one could recognize you," said Naruto.

"Hmph," muttered Shino.

"So, if you guys are here, where's Hinata," asked Naruto.

"Probably training with Neji right now,"

"Ah, they are training together,"said Naruto, "Oh I gotta go see Kaka-sensei."

"Later, Naruto," said Kiba, while Shino just nodded. Naruto finally reached the hospital. He approached the receptionist's desk.

"Um I looking for..."

"Hatake Kakashi's room," said the receptionist, "Right Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the girl. She was from the Hyuuga clan and had to be at least a genin.

"Hey Hanabi don't be rude to the boss," said Konohamaru.

"Whatever. He's in Rm. 209,"

"Guys on a mission," said Naruto, remembering when he first started out.

"Yeah, but I don't see why I get stuck with her," said Konohamaru. Hanabi kicked him and he winced. Naruto laughed.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," said Naruto, laughing walking to Kakashi's room. "Hey, Kaka-sensei how are you doing?"

"Well if it isn't Naruto," said Kakashi.

"I got you a present," said Naruto, throwing a package at Kakashi. He opened it and it was the new special edition of Icha Icha series. Kakashi's only visible told Naruto that he was very happy.

"How was you trip," asked Kakashi.

"Very interesting, I learned a lot and got a whole lot stronger," said Naruto. Kakashi and Naruto talked about the things Jiraiya taught, but not all of them. "Um, Kaka-sensei, could I tell you something about my "little friend."

"Of course, what's wrong," said Kakashi, wondering if something was wrong with the seal.

"I think from what Ero-Sennin told me and what _he _told me I think I merging more and more, so that when I use _his chakra_ my body won't slowly tear apart from the inside that if using _his chakra_ would kill me," explained Naruto, the best as he can.

"Oh, so you'll gain some of _his traits _and that's what you are worried about," said Kakashi, understanding. Naruto nodded.

"I still need to use some control when using _his chakra_ because if I let my emotions in control that could be very dangerous," stated Naruto. Now, unknown to both of the ninjas, Sakura and Ino were outside going to visit Kakashi, but wound up listening to their conversation. Both thought _What are they talking about?_

"Understood," said Kakashi, nodding his head, "Now, get out of here and relax." Naruto nodded and left, while Sakura and Ino scrambled to get away from the room. Naruto walked out of the room, out of the hospital, which was passed the arguing Konohamaru and Hanabi, into the fresh daytime air.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Godaime-sama wishes to see you," said an ANBU, appearing right next to Naruto, "She said come immediately."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," said Naruto, turning his direction to the Hokage Tower. When he arrived there he saw Sakura there too.

"Oh Hey Naruto, I wonder is Shishou has a mission for us," commented Sakura. Naruto shrugged and decided to head into the office.

"Good both of you are here," said Tsunade, getting ready to get down to business, "You two are to go on border patrol with your temporary team leader Yamato, and new teammate Sai."

"New teammate," shouted and asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Hello there," said Sai, with a smile which looked fake. Sai looked similar to Sasuke, but as usual Sasuke does look better than him.

"I'm Yamato, your temporary team leader," said Yamato, introducing himself.

"I'm going to brief you guys on what you have to do, so pay attention," said Tsunade, which the last part was really just for Naruto. "As you know Oto is becoming more and more active lately. I believe they are planning something, so I sending out border patrol. If you find any Oto-nin capture them and report back here as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Hai, Shishou/ Hokage-sama /Baa-chan," chorused the newly made team.

"You leave in 10 minutes so pack fast," said Tsunade, "Dismissed!"

"Hai!" Everyone left and decided to meet at the front gate. Naruto never did unpack so he just grab some of his new clothes Hiroko bought for him and put them in a bag with some ramen packs. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were there already as Naruto made it just in time to leave for the mission.

"Good, everyone ready," asked Yamato.

"Hai," said the new Team 7. The team left the strong hold known as Konoha and headed toward the border between Oto and Konoha. The trip was quiet and not the peaceful quite but the eerie quiet that creeps you out when you home alone at night in the summertime. Sai kept up with that annoying smiling, and Sakura and Yamato kept on the lookout. Sakura also seemed to want to talk to Naruto, but never doing so. Naruto was using some enhanced senses, courtesy of Kyuubi, to make sure no enemies were around. When they finally got to part of the border they are supposed to watch, they set up camp.

"Okay, just set up two tents. One for us boys, and one for Sakura," said Yamato, "I'll make dinner, collect fire wood, and water. Jsut look out for one another and enemies okay?"

"Alright," said Sakura and Naruto. Sai just smiled. Yamato left, and Naruto began setting up the first tent.

"So, Sai, what's in the bag," asked Naruto, setting up the tent for Sakura. Sakura began clearing the area for a good place to start a fire.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Sai.

"Yeah, I noticed you kept looking at your bag every once in a while and I smelt ink, unless that's what you fight with," commented Naruto. He finished Sakura's tent and began on the bigger one for the guys.

"I fight with drawings that come alive if you must know," said Sai.

"Well, since you are on my team we have to work together to complete this mission, ain't that right Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Yep that's right Naruto," said Sakura.

"Why should I hag and penis-less boy," smiled Sai. Naruto and Sakura looked at him for a moment before attempting to beat the living crap out of the idiotic freaky boy.

"KNOCK IT OFF," yelled Yamato returning with fire wood and water, "You are suppose to be a team so DON'T kill each other. Sai don't provoke your teammates." After Yamato cooked something to eat and the area was secured, three of the four would go to sleep and one will stay on watch. Sakura was on first watch. Naruto got to sleep when the nightmares of Kyuubi got into his dreams and he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, "I can take my turn now, since I'm after you."

"That wouldn't be fair Naruto," said Sakura, "Can't you sleep?"

"Nah, lately I have been getting nightmares, but it is nothing to worry about," said Naruto.

"Are they bad," asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but I can handle it,"

"So, if these keep up you might become an insomniac like Gaara-sama," asked Sakura.

"I dunno maybe, but you should get to sleep," said Naruto.

"Naruto, you do know I'm your friend right? So if you need to tell me anything you can," said Sakura, not liking that Naruto has a lot of secrets.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I know," said Naruto. Unknown to the two old friends, Sai was listening in and for some reason he got confused, remembering he had someone like that too. It _nearly_ made him cry. "Sakura-chan you are very important to me and you can tell me anything too." Sakura smiled and went off into her tent. Naruto sat and watched the night sky.

"Naruto, why are you and Sakura so close," asked Sai, coming out of the guys' tent.

"Like I told you we're teammates and friends we do things for each other," said Naruto. "You should go back to bed and wait for your turn to keep watch." Suddenly an array of weapons came at the two. Naruto grabbed Sai out of the way. Yamato and Sakura woke up and everyone got ready for another attack.

"Four of you should be easy to take care. After all you are from Konoha," said the guy, coming out revealing that he is a Oto-ninja.

"Hey," shouted Naruto.

"Everyone stay alert," said Yamato, "there can be more of them."

"No, I can't smell anyone else than him," said Naruto, sure he is right. Yamato went fast and appeared in the back of him, while Naruto got the front.

"Remember we need him alive," reminded Sakura.

"We KNOW," yelled Yamato and Naruto. Both of them knocked him out at the same time.

"Don't you think you guys overdid it," asked Sakura.

"Not really," said Naruto.

"Well, only one night and we found a Oto-nin," said Sai, "or rather he found us."

"Yes, we have to report back now to get the information from him," said Yamato, "Pack up and get dressed!"

After another day of traveling back to Konoha, Yamato asked the guards to call Ibiki down to come and pick up his new victim. However when Ibiki showed up, Anko was with him.

When the guy came to and saw Ibiki with Anko he fainted again. He obviously heard about them from Orochimaru. Yamato left to give Tsunade the report.

"Well I gotta get home," said Sakura, leaving.

"I shall see you soon," said Sai, also leaving in the direction of the bookstore. Naruto waved bye and walked home to get some well deserved sleep. Meanwhile, with Tsunade after Yamato gave his report she was talking to Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi.

"So, you think this is a good idea," asked Shizune.

"Yeah, I believe it will be his first one," commented Kakashi, as the master planner.

"I'll invite them and get the caterers," said Jiraiya.

"Alright, Naruto's 16th surprise birthday party is going to be good," said tsunade, "AND NO ALCOHOL LIKE AT MY 16TH BIRTHDAY!"

"Right," said Jiraiya, cleaning out his ears.

ACGOMN: Alright the end of this chapter has come. Sorry about not updating sooner I was at my aunt's house for a few days, but I have been working on the outlines of each chapter, so I don't' know when the next chapter will come out but it will be soon.

Review!

_Next time-_

THE MEETING OF NARUTO'S PRECIOUS PEOPLE PART 1


	13. Ch 12 The Meeting of Naruto's Precious P

ACGOMN: Yay the next chapter...

Don't own Naruto, but I own the OC's and plot.

**Chapter 12**

**The Meeting of Naruto's Precious People Part 1**

Two weeks have passed and it was Oct 10th, Naruto's 16th birthday. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune planned a party in Team 7's old training grounds. Jiraiya invited the Rookie 9 (-Sasuke), Gai's Team, Senseis, other jounins and chuunins, sand siblings, Hiroko, Hikari, Chi, Tai, Hoku, Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Ringo, Haru, and Miki. It was up to Tsunade and Jiraiya to get Naruto to the training grounds without him suspecting anything, but they both know he probably forgot his own birthday, since no one cared before.

"Seriously, why are we going to my old training grounds," asked Naruto, walking along side the two Sannin.

"Don't worry you'll find out when we get here," growled Jiraiya. When they finally got to the grounds everyone yelled

"SURPRISE!" Then Naruto fainted from shock and the fact that people actually remembered his birthday. Tsunade shook him awake.

"Are you serious? A birthday party," asked Naruto, crying happy tears.

"Naturally," said Hiroko, "Happy birthday."

"Well, the youngest one has finally turned 16," teased Hoku.

"Ah, shut up. You not even two weeks older than me," pointed out Naruto. Hoku stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miki and Hiroko cooked all the food," said Miki, giving Naruto a hug.

"Yes, I love you and Hiroko's food," said Naruto, excited. Hoku also gave Naruto a hug and Hiroko ruffled Naruto's hair and all the guys patted him on the back. The party had officially started.

"So you cooked this food," asked Ino to Miki.

"Yes,"

"It's great," complimented TenTen.

"I-I think so too,' said the soft voice of Hinata.

"Isn't her food great," said Hoku, putting her arm around Miki's shoulder in a friendly manner.Sakura was over by the tables of food, where Chouji and Kankurou were, wondering why Naruto never mentioned the people he met on the trip, especially the two girls. Meanwhile Miki went over to talk to Gaara.

"Miki says hi Gaara," she said.

"Hello, Miki," said Gaara, "How have you been doing?"

"Miki has been fine. Miki has missed you and the others too,"

"I missed you too Miki," said Gaara.

"Miki made Gaara's favorite cookies,"

"Really? Thanks, Miki," said Gaara. Now, Temari looked and the two talking. Temari knew Gaara doesn't talk to many girls and thinks some of them are annoying.

"Uh, Hoku?"

"Yes, Temari-san," said Hoku.

"Um Gaara and Miki are quite friendly with each other," said Temari, not knowing how to finish the question.

"Oh yeah Gaara doesn't talk much and Miki is shy sometimes, but they get along great. I think they like each other," said Hoku. As if on cue, Gaara hugged Miki with no sand interference. Everyone, but the others who knew their feelings for each other, thought Gaara had lost it.

"Er, everyone time for presents for the birthday boy," yelled Hiroko.

"I get presents," asked Naruto.

"Of course you do, silly boy," answered Hiroko.

"Sweet," yelled Naruto.

"Okay, you sit in this chair," said Tsunade, pulling a chair up for him. "Hiroko help me move the gifts."

"Sure thing," said Hiroko. Both Tsunade and Hiroko moved the gifts over from behind the food table to in front of Naruto. "Here is the first one." He looked at the name tag to see who it is from.

"From Sakura, Sai, and Yamato," read Naruto. He opened it and it was a new training outfit. The next gift was from Team 10 who gave him 20 coupons to Ichiraku's. Team 8 gave him a medicine bag full of creams, things like that, and a new kunai set. Team Gai gave him a green jumpsuit (From Gai and Lee) and a orange jacket similar to the Yondaime's. Iruka gave him a ramen bowl engraved with his name with chopsticks you can use over and over again.

"This is awesome Iruka-sensei!"

"Hah, I knew you like it," laughed Iruka. The next gift was from Kakashi which was NOT a Icha Icha paradise because he's not stupid, gave him one of the Yondaime's special kunai similar to the one he got from his sensei years ago.

"What is it," asked Naruto.

"I'll explain it to you later," said Kakashi, for once not reading Icha Icha. Naruto shrugged and opened the next present from Kurneai and Asuma. It was a set of black scrolls.

"How can I use this?"

"Say if you make your own jutsu or notes about different things that needs to be recorded," said Kurenai.

"That's cool," said Naruto. The next gift was from Anko, Ibiki, Kotetsu and Izumo. It was books on psychology, mentality, and torture techniques.

"Anko how did you slip that it," asked Iruka.

"Ibiki agreed to it," said Anko, grinning. Iruka sweatdropped.

"Er, thanks," said Naruto. The next one was from the Sand Siblings. They have given him a book on famous artworks, a history of wind Country and a mini-sculpture of a nine tail fox. "Hey this is cool. Gaara did you make it?"

"Yes," said Gaara.

"Thanks," said Naruto, only a few people getting the reference. Naruto's next gift was from Hiroko, Hikari, Chi, and Tai (And Itachi). The young ones drew him pictures, which were really just scribbles, but they a nice gesture anyway. Hiroko (and Itachi) got him twenty five packs of assorted ramen, and some books about different things.

"Hey thanks. I love the drawings," said Naruto. He hugged each other the kids, who were really happy he liked them.

"Suck up," said Hiroko.

"Hey!"

"What they love you and miss you a lot," said Hiroko.

"I think its cute," said Hoku.

"Right, because Tai clings to you, Miki and any girl who gives him attention," snorted Hiroko.

"Oh, hush now Hiroko," said Tsunade, "We still have more gifts to go through." The next gift is from Akira and Ronin. They got him a shogi set, with a box on how to play it.

"Cool, I always wanted to learn to play that," said Naruto. The next gift was from Kiyoshi, Ringo, and Haru which was boxers, undershirts, and a book on how to get a girlfriend.

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED THIS," yelled Naruto. The three boys laughed.

"Relax it was a joke," laughed Ringo.

"We really got you a ticket to a concert that's next year," said Haru.

"Yeah, we got one for you, Gaara, us three, Hoku, Miki, Ronin, and Akira," explained Kiyoshi.

"What band," asked Naruto.

"Full Metal and Flame," said Kiyoshi.

"Aw, that's a great band," said Ino. Sakura looked at her. "What? I like rock music."

"You like that band," asked Haru, the one who got the tickets, "I'll get you a ticket and you can come with."

"Really," asked Ino, starry eyed at seeing one of her favorite bands. "My father wouldn't let me go by myself, because some people think it's too troublesome to come with me." With that Ino glared at her two teammates, who hid behind Shino and Temari.

"Okay, next gift is from Hoku," said Hiroko, picking that gift up and handing it to Naruto. He opened it and it was some water jutsus that only an Ame-nin would know.

"YAY," said Naruto, happy that someone gave him a new jutsu to learn. He gave Hoku a big hug.

"Naruto, can't breathe," gasped Hoku for air.

"Hehehehe sorry," said Naruto. The next gift was from Miki and it was all the recipes that you could make with ramen. "AWESOME MIKI!"

"Miki is glad you like it," she said.

"Okay Shizune' s and my gift now," said Tsunade. Naruto opened the gift and it was some simple medical jutsus that anyone could learn.

" I don't get hurt that much," stated Naruto.

"Yes you do," chorused everyone. Naruto pouted and opened the last gift from Jiraiya. It was the entire collection of Icha Icha series...Kidding...Jiraiya really got him a sword.

"Cool," said Naruto, putting that aside to practice with later. After everyone had given the birthday boy a gift and what not, it was cake time. Miki especially made the cake for Naruto, which it is a ice cream cake and the decorations is a ramen bowl and a **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO **in orange. After everyone sang a horrible rendition of the Happy birthday song, Naruto's wish time.

_I wish..._

_I wish for all of their eternal happiness_

"So, what did you wish for," asked Kiba and Kiyoshi.

"He can't tell you or it won't come true," said Sakura. So, now it was time for everyone to eat cake and mingle with each other.

"Uh, Naruto," asked Sai, who Naruto was surprised that he came, but he was quiet the whole time.

"Yeah. Oh thanks for getting that outfit with Sakura and Yamato," said Naruto. Sai shoved something in his hand. A picture of everyone at the party, nicely drawn. Naruto smiled and patted Sai on the shoulder. Shino was off in the corner trying not to be noticed when Hoku approached him.

"So, you don't like social gatherings much I guess," asked Hoku.

"Yes..."

"You don't like to talk to other people right?"

"Yes..."

"But you like the bugs that live inside you,"

"How do you know that they live inside of me?"

"I'm not stupid, after the chuunin exams I research the Aburmane, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans," stated Hoku.

"So, you aren't freaked out that I have bugs inside of me,"

"Why should I be? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything," said Hoku. _Especially since I have a demon inside of me, bugs aren't that bad._

"My apologies,"

"No need, it happens a lot," said Hoku, "Hey are you into ecology by any chance?"

"Yes,"

"You're weird, but that's okay everyone is," said Hoku.

"..."

"Okay I'm leaving you alone now," said Hoku, going off to talk with Miki.

"You Shikamaru, right the genius as Naruto told me," asked Akira.

"Yeah,"

"Wanna lay some shogi with me?"

"With what?"

"Naruto said he'll let us use his new board,"

"How troublesome, fine,"said Shikamaru. So, the two got an area to play. They also had a audience of Ino, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. And the match began, one that would actually challenge Shikamaru too! Ronin and Neji were discussing training techniques with Tenten who was listening.

"So you train all day," said Ronin.

"Yes, with TenTen," said Neji.

"Yeah, sometime I train all day, but I get roped into watching my neighbors little sister while she is getting dinner ready or something," said ronin, talking about Chibi, Kanna, and Raven.

"Is she your girlfriend or something," commented Tenten. Ronin blushed at the thought and shook his head.

"Embarrassed because you want her to be your girlfriend," said Naruto.

"Wha- no," said Ronin. Naruto shook his head and walked away.

"I suppose Naruto has met the girls you speak of," said Neji.

"Yeah," said Ronin.

"Hey you two want some drinks," asked Tenten.

"Sure," said Ronin and Neji.

"I'll be back," said Tenten.

"So, Neji if you train with Tenten all the time, she must be your girlfriend," said Ronin. Now it was the Hyuuga prodigy's turn to blush, but only a little.

"We are just teammates," said Neji, denying it.

"If you say so, but Naruto told me otherwise," said Ronin, smirking.

"What did he tell you," growled the Hyuuga male.

"Oh that when you fight you go easy on her,"

"No I don't,"

"Sure I believe you," said Ronin, now really getting on the Hyuuga's nerve.

"I'm back here are the drinks," said Tenten, handing one drink to Neji and Ronin and kept one for herself, "So what I miss?"

"Nothing," said Neji, fast.

"Wow, your dog is big," said Kiyoshi to Kiba, "Your from the Inuzuka clan right?"

"Yep, me and Akamaru are partners," said Kiba.

"That's cool," said Kiyoshi, petting Akamaru, "Hoku fought you in the Chuunin exams. She said you were good, but she said the bug guy Shino was better."

"Everyone thinks he better than me," grumbled Kiba, "Shino is my teammate you know, and he thinks he is team leader."

"That's because I am," said Shino sneaking up on Kiba.

"Ahhh," screamed Kiba, "You jerk!" He began yelling at Shino, who now ignored him. Kiyoshi just ignored him and kept petting Akamaru. Ringo, Haru, and Chouji were enjoying themselves eating some chips watching Lee do 500 push ups and sit ups.

"Is he always like this Chouji," asked Ringo.

"As far as I know yes," said Chouji, into between chewing.

"Well whatever makes someone happy right," said Haru.

"Yep,"

ACGOMN: Well that's it for this chapter, ending it about now. Reviews would be nice!

_Next time-_

THE MEETING OF NARUTO'S PRECIOUS PEOPLE PART 2


	14. Ch 13 The Meeting of Naruto's Precious P

ACGOMN: Yes the next part of the chapter I stopped.

Don't' won Naruto, own the plot and OC's

**Chapter 13**

**The Meeting of Naruto's Precious People Part 2**

As we left off in the previous chapter it was Naruto's 16th birthday party and everyone was getting along fairly well, with the exception of Sakura not wanting to talk to Hoku and Miki, but other that everything was well. Hiroko and Tsunade were talking seriously.

"So if Konoha is under attack will you be there,"

"Yes," said Hiroko, "My kids can stay with the villagers at the hideout for the evacuation right?"

"Naturally," said tsunade, "I haven't really seen you fight before."

"Well, I tend not to fight a lot these days, but I assure you I'm good," said Hiroko. Tai was surrounded by all the girls there saying how cute he looks and all that, which he is so loving it. Hikari is playing with Gaara's sand he let her play with, which shocked his siblings.

"Gaa," said Hikari, obviously trying to say Gaara's name.

"What Hikari-chan," asked Gaara, to the baby.

"Up," said Hikari, motioning him to pick her up. Gaara sighed and picked the child up and she clung to him and fell asleep.

"Oh, great now she won't let go," sighed Hiroko watching her children while still talking with Tsunade.

"I didn't know Gaara was good with kids," said Tsunade.

"My kids at least, Hikari loves him," said Hiroko, sighing. Hiroko saw Naruto playing with Chi, "And Chi loves Naruto, while Tai loves all the girls."

"Yeah, well what can you do," said Tsunade.

"Chi, so have you been a good little girl for your mommy," asked Naruto to the child, who just looked at him innocently. "Of course you have, you are always good." Naruto picked up the kid and rocked her to sleep.

"This was a great idea Tsunade," said Hiroko, "Jsut a little break for them to be kids once before any war."

"I know," sighed Tsunade. Meanwhile Sai was trying this friendship thing, but not really knowing how to go about it. Ino feeling bad for the guy started talking with him which was one of the things she was good at. Meanwhile Temari dragged Miki away from the others to talk about who else but Gaara.

"So, what's your relationship with MY little brother Gaara," asked Temari.

"Miki likes Gaara, Miki and Gaara are friends," said Miki, confused a bit.

"Do you like my brother as boyfriend material," asked Temari.

"Honestly Temari-san, Miki loves Gaara," said Miki.

"I knew it," said Temari, smiling, "Kankurou owes me 20 bucks. Do you know how Gaara feels about you?"

"Miki doesn't know,"

"That's alright, he's not very good with emotions," said Temari.

"Miki knows Temari-san, Miki knows," said Miki.

"HEY MIKI," yelled Haru

"Yes, Haru," said Miki.

"YOU MADE FISH!"

"Miki made other stuff too Haru knows."

"BUT YOU KNOW HOW I AM ABOUT FISH," yelled Haru, obviously he had a problem with eating fish, since one was in him.

"Miki is not listening,"

"Oh dear God they are at it again," said Naruto, with Kiyoshi, Ringo, and Gaara agreeing with him.

"YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID CAT!"

"MIKI IS NOT A STUPID CAT, HARU DUMB ASS FISH!" They kept throwing insults at each other and the others who didn't know were shocked.

"Gaara are you going to stop Miki and Haru fighting," asked Kankurou.

"What are you crazy? I'm not getting involved with one of their fights," said Gaara, still holding on to Hikari. Kankurou sweatdropped at his brother.

"Isn't like Miki your girlfriend,"

"Not my girlfriend," said Gaara, he walked away from his brother to his sister and sat next to her.

"Haha Akira you lost," teased Hoku.

"Hoku now be nice," said ronin, "Just because Akira lost to Shikamaru in a game of shogi doesn't mean anything."

"Shut up you," said Akira, "At least you can't beat me in shogi."

"Oh dear God, don't argue," sighed a Ronin who was not to be messed with. While Miki and Haru still going at it, and now Akira and Hoku were starting with Ronin as a mediator, some wondered how close were they really.

"Naruto, do they always do this," asked Sakura.

"Yep, it's better not to interfere," said Naruto.

"Yeah last time I try to stop one of their fights I got a black eye," said Ringo.

"I got a kick in the stomach," said Kiyoshi.

"I'm not that stupid as to actually interfere with the tow pairs arguments," commented Gaara.

"Do you just realized that he insulted you two," said Naruto.

"Yes," said Ringo.

"I'm not going to do anything about it," said Kiyoshi. Sakura swore that Naruto hangs out with some weird people that did not include her.(right..) Finally the sun started to set and everyone had to go home. Neji walked Tenten home, Kiba walked Hinata home, and things like that. Hiroko, Hikari, Chi and Tai had to leave to go back home. Ronin, Akira, Kiyoshi, Ringo, Temari, Kankurou, and Hoku went back to the hotel. Miki and Gaara decided to walk around the village for a bit. Lee had insisted on walking Sakura home, and Sai actually asked Ino if he could walk her home, since she was so nice to him. Everyone else had ventured on home by themselves.

Miki and Gaara walked around the village of Konoha in silence. Konoha was getting dark and everyone was closing up shop for the day. The stars were coming out and everything was peaceful.

"Miki you should go back to the hotel and get your sleep," said Gaara.

"Miki doesn't want to sleep now," said Miki.

"You need more than 12 hours asleep a day, which never happens," stated Gaara. Neko demons sleep long hours and wake up in the afternoon, which is what Gaara is referring to.

"Miki wants to keep Gaara company,"

"If you want too," said Gaara, knowing is futile to argue with her.

"Thank you," said Miki, smiling. Gaara nodded his head and continued walking on with Miki at his tail.

Naruto, meanwhile, was on top of the Hokage Monument watching the stars. On the Yondaime's head happy that he has such good friends. That was Naruto's first birthday party and he loved it.

'_**So, kit how was your day?'**_

'_Let me guess you just woke up.'_

'_**So, sue me for sleeping'**_

'_It was great. Oh and Miki and Gaara like each other'_

'_**Well no really. Nekomata and Shukaku are mates obviously they'll be attracted to each other.'**_

'_So they are just being used by them.'_

'_**Not technically, Miki and Gaara may really like each other, but don't ask me about these things. I'm not a lovey dovey type of demon.'**_

'_You not a nice demon in general'_

'_**Shut up. I'm a demon I'm not suppose to be nice.'**_

'_Hiroko is nice and she's a demon.'_

'**_Yeah right before she nearly got killed by a spirit detective and sealed her soul in an unborn child she's was a heinous bitch_**.'

'_Yeah, but she changed for the better.'_

'_**I wonder if she can still fight with that sword of hers.'**_

'_No idea what your talking about.'_

'_**Right nevermind. Forget I mentioned that. Good night.'**_

'_Sleeping again, what a lazy bum'_

'_**Fuck off kit'**_

That was the last of Kyuubi for now. Naruto soon left for his small apartment to get a good night's sleep.

ACGOMN: well that's it for this chapter. Shorter than the others but whatever. Review please!

_Next time-_

WARNING!


	15. Ch 14 Warning

ACGOMN: This one is going to be shorter than the others.

Don't own Naruto, own the plot and the OCs

**Chapter** **14**

**Warning**

The next day, in the basement of the Hokage Tower lies the interrogation unit's base. Ibiki had a tough time with the border patrols captured Oto-nin and cracking them. Ibiki tried mental torture, he even got Anko to threaten him with physical torture. Finally Ibiki got answers out of the rats.

"Tsunade-sama, from the interrogation unit we have urgent news," said Ibiki, giving his report to the female Hokage.

"What is it," asked Tsunade, impatiently.

"Orochimaru is planning an attack that will occur in five and half months," stated Ibiki.

"Anything else," asked Tsunade.

"Not at the moment," sighed Ibiki.

"Damnit," sighed Tsunade. "Kotetsu and Izumo send in the leaders of the ANBU now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said the two. In a matter of seconds twelve people arrived in the Hokage's office, and including Ibiki as the head of Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force were ready to receive commands.

"Attention we have just received news from the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Unit that the enemy Orochimaru, S-class Nuke-nin and a Sannin is indeed planning an attack against Konoha in approximately five and a half months," said Tsunade, with the ANBU's full attention. "I need you to call on every ninja in the village to the Chuunin exam stadium for an important meeting and Ibiki bring me Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Akira, who is visiting from Snow country. Understood everyone."

"Hai!"

"Good now dismissed," said Tsunade with the wave of her hand they were gone. "What am I going to do?"

"You rang Godaime-sama," said Shikaku, the father of Shikamaru.

"Good, you're here," said Tsunade. "You two, Shikamaru Shikaku are my tacticians."

"Why," drawled Shika.

"Orochimaru is planning an attack in five and half months,"

"Damn," said Shika.

"And that's all we know right now,"

"Double damn," said Shikaku.

"Um, Hokage-sama what do you need with me," asked Akira.

"I'll tell you in a minute," said Tsunade. "Nara just go to the Chuunin exam stadium okay?" Later, like about 20 minutes later, Tsunade was ready to speak with the entire ninja population.

"I supppose you are wondering what you are all doing here," said Tsunade, "to put it plainly Orochimaru is going to attack us within months. I need every shinobi and kunoichi to train for four months and be prepared. Nara Shikaku and Shikamaru are our tactician. We know as of now nothing of who Orochimaru's allies are, so be ready. We'll be practicing civilian and academy student evacuations three times a week and the Konohagakure no Sato is under high alert. Dismissed!"

After all the ninja understood what happen all the training grounds would be soon filled by Genins, Chuunins, Jounins, Tokubetsu Jounin, Oinin (Hunter nin), and ANBU, well those who weren't patrolling. The ones who were working the hardest were the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team preparing for war. They will no longer be just children to the adult ninja, but soon to be tainted as well. They were becoming adults.

ACGOMN: That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think.

_Next time-_

PREPARATIONS AND ALLIES!


	16. Ch 15 Preperations and Allies

ACGOMN: Wow I doing good with this story. Another short chapter.

Don't own Naruto, own the plot and the OC's

**Chapter 15**

**Preparations and Allies**

In the blacksmiths shops of Konoha, they were working around the clock to fix weapons and make extra ones. TenTen was one who worked in her father's shop at night after training with Team Gai since dawn. They made swords, kunai, shuriken, katana, scythes, axes, and various other pointy weapons. In the food and water area, they are being rationed for in the extreme case of Konoha losing to Orochimaru and him taking over. It would be for those who are still in hiding and safe.

Meanwhile in the office of the Hokage, Shikamaru and Shikaku were working on plans. Tsunade was reading a report rom Ibiki and some more information he found out through their prisoners. It seems Konoha's enemies are Orochimaru and Otogakure (Sound), Akatsuki (Minus Itachi), Iwagakure no Sato (Stone), and Kumogakure no Sato (Cloud). Konoha also has allies. Sunagakure no Sato (Sand), Kirigakure no Sato (Mist), Yukigakure no Sato (Snow), and Amegakure no Sato (Rain). Ringo and Miki have defected to Konoha's side and now nuke-nins to Kumo and Iwa. Every other country seem to be neutral.

Akira, Hoku, Haru have to fight seeing as how their allies to konoha know, but it is not a problem. Ronin and Kiyoshi are fighting with them as well, even though they don't have to. Hiroko said she be there, so she will be there. Itachi to mostly everyone seems to be on Akatsuki's side, but Tsunade knows better and had to tell Shikamaru and Shikaku.

"So, here is the plan," said Shikamaru, handing the papers to the Fifth. It was a simple yet effective plan. Most of it was in Shika's handwriting. To sum the whole plan up:

_Front line in the North are the Konoha Jounins, ANBU, and ½ of Suna's ninja_

_Center are Konoha Chuunins, and the Yuki's ninja. (It is easier for them to spread out in all directions to assist the others)._

_Everyone Hyuuga no matter the rank is defending the South and east ends with the other half of Suna-nin._

_Medic nins are required to stay in the medic tents in the South, North, East and West locations._

_Hatake Kakashi fights Kabuto._

_Uzumaki Naruto and Sai locate Sasuke and either bring him back to Konoha or kill him._

_Godaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama are to deal with Orochimaru._

_Hoku, Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Ringo, Haru, Miki are in the West with Ame and Kiri ninja._

"Good job you two," said tsunade, "I need some sake."

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, "Naruto is here to see you."

"Crap," said Tsunade, under her breathe, "Bring him in."

"Baa-chan," said Naruto, "Are Shika and his dad finished with the plan yet?"

"Yes," said tsunade, not in the mood for the loud ninja, "you and Sai are going after Sasuke if you have to kill him or not."

"I'm gonna bring him back and keep my promise to Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"I know. Now everyone please leave my office I need a moment alone," said Tsunade, basically kicking everyone out of her office._ I'm getting old. Sarutobi-sensei I'm going make you proud. Orochimaru will never take Konoha while Jiraiya and I are alive, what a bastard. _Tsunade looked at the pictures of the Hokage before her.

"Grandpa, Great-uncle, sensei, Dan, Nawaki, and Yondaime I know everything is going to be alright. Look over us and the new young ninja who will make Konoha survive and make it better."

ACGOMN: End of this chapter. Review please.

_Next time-_

CLIMATIC BATTLES! THE SANNIN FIGHT AGAIN!


	17. Ch 16 Climatic Battles The Sannin Fight

ACGOMN: 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 chapters...we are in the home stretch.

Don't own Naruto, own plot and OCs

**Chapter 16**

**Climatic Battles...The Sannin Fight Again!**

Months have passed and any day now Orochimaru would come with his allies and try to take Konoha. The sky is ominous with dark rain clouds looming overhead. The days seemed so long and tiresome to all. Everyone was on edge and jumpy a lot. Ninjas border the whole village watching and waiting for the war to come. Silence overcame the village, no more sound. It would seem as no one spoke anymore. Naruto would come to remember these days as dark and sad, but a lesson will be learned.

"Tsunade-sama," yelled Izumo, "The guards in the Northwest spotted Manda with Orochimaru on top of him."

"OKAY, TELL EVERYONE TO MOVE OUT AND STICK WITH THE PLAN," yelled Tsunade. She ran out to find Jiraiya walking slowly to her office.

"Hey, Tsunade," greeted Jiraiya.

"DON'T HEY ME OROCHIMARU IS ON HIS WAY!"

"Shit," said Jiraiya. "Which way?"

"Northwest direction," said Tsunade. The two sannin ran in that direction to find their old teammate on top of Manda, watching Kabuto give orders to everyone.

"Well, if isn't my old teammates," hissed Orochimaru, "What has it been 3 years?" Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at him, which unfortunately can't kill him. "Hmm were you prepared for me?"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU," yelled te two other Sannin, summoning Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

"Jiraiya what's this another reunion," said the boss frog, Gamabunta.

"Shut up we've got to fight Manda and Orochimaru," sighed Jiraiya, impatiently.

"Hisss...Gamabuntaaaa and Katsuyuuuuu I'm glad that I get anotherrrr chance to kill you againn," said Manda. "I betterrrr be getting some human sacrifices Orochimaruuuu."

"Yes, whatever," said Orochimaru.

"Alright Jiraiya, we're bringing down these snake bastards once and for all," said Tsunade. "Katsuyu start with your acid."

"ZESSHI NENSAN (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)," attacked Katsuyu, which Manda moved away from. That gave Gamabunta to attack with his huge dosu (Yakuza sword), injuring the snake. Meanwhile the fight between the Sannins have moved to the ground. Their summons fought above them. Tsunade was using her super strength to try and catch Orochimaru off guard, while Jiraiya was preparing a flame attack.

Leaving the sannins alone for a moment headed over to the medic areas, where Shizune and Sakura were in charge of. Shizune was ordering the other medics to the other areas, when Kabuto appeared in front of her in a second and grabbed her away.

"Shizune-sensei," said Sakura, coming to look for her, "Where did she go?" With Shizune who as fighting against Kabuto, kicked him the stomach. Just then Kakashi showed up to take care of Kabuto.

"Shizune what are you doing here," asked Kakashi.

"That bastard tried to kidnap me," growled Shizune.

"Well, hello Kakashi," said Kabuto, recovering from the painful kick.

"Shizune you better get back to the medic areas," said Kakashi. Shizune didn't move.

"Ah about that. When I have grabbed her I place a body bind seal on her, so she can't move,"

"Well, I guess I'll finish you then save her," said Kakashi. Kakashi decided to use mainly taijutsu to tire Kabuto down then use Raikiri on him.

"Well let's start this then Kakashi," sneered Kabuto. He rushed forward and attempted to use his Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Tech) on Kakashi.

"Nice try," said Kakashi, "RAIKIRI!" Now, over to the medic areas which are in chaos with injuries of ninjas and Sakura was freaking. She has no clue where Shizune is and is getting swamped with work.

Naruto and Sai were on the search for Sasuke. Naruto was using his Kyuubi enhanced senses. Everything was going smoothly when some Oto-nin showed up.

"Crap," said Naruto. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"CHOJU GIGA (Super Beast Imitation Picture)," said Sai, after drawing some animals. As soon as the Oto-nin were finished off, more showed up. "This could take awhile."

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, and Anko were getting any older people and the young children to the evacuation site in the Hokage monument. It didn't help that they were also being attacked. Anko used her snakes get rid of them.

"Damn people," said Anko, under her breathe.

Now, in the western areas, Haru is having a little confrontation with his older brother Kisame. Kisame was using the sword that was once held by Isonade, the very demon inside of his younger brother.

"I can't believe you are such an ass that you use the sword that technically suppose to be mine," yelled Haru.

"Oh shut up _little brother_," said Kisame, "It's mine."

"Over my dead body," snapped Haru.

"That can be arranged," said Kisame, drawing his sword, Samehada and slashing at his brother. Haru dodged with the grace of a fish that's in water. Haru did get hit slightly on is shoulder.

"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet tech)," performed Haru. It was successful, but some of the aftershock of it landed on Miki

"HARU WATCH IT," Yelled Miki, fighting Sasori. She was dodging and destroying his puppets with some earth techniques.

"MY BAD MIKI," said Haru, kicking Kisame in the face. Miki trapped Sasori into a genjutsu that gives him horrible visions.

Over to the front line with the Kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankurou were fighting a member of Akatsuki call Hidan who kept spouting religious stuff. He was royally pissing the two sand siblings off with the rambling.

"Temari, can I kill this guy," said Kankurou, getting his three puppets ready.

"Yeah, but I'm helping," said Temari, getting her fan ready. Over to where Itachi is, who he is waiting patiently for Sasuke to show up. Itachi had his eyes closed then he sensed his little brother.

"Today is the day you die," snarled Sasuke with his Sharingan ablaze.

"Hn," said Itachi, activating his Sharingan.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI (one thousand birds current)," shouted Sasuke.

"Hmm, a new jutsu," stated Itachi. On the south end Gaara is helping out the Hyuuga with clean up duty as he likes to call it. Gaara is facing off with Hidan's partner Kakuzu, who is immensely strong and loves money.

"So, Kazekage-_sama_," said Kakuzu, "I'm bringing you in, even though your suppose to be Deidara's."

"SABAKURO (Desert Prison)," said Gaara. Kakuzu was trapped in the Prison when he broke free.

"Hmpf, I guess this will be harder than I thought," said Gaara.

"Never underestimate your opponent," sneered Kakuzu. Meanwhile in the east end the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi comes face to face with one of the men responsible for his brother's death and Hinata's almost being kidnaped.

"Hmm, gonna avenge you brother's death. That is so like a Hyuuga," sneered the Kumo-nin.

"I'll show you what the Byakugan can really do," said Hiashi, getting ready for an attack. Meanwhile at back at the west end Hoku was fighting off some Iwa-nin, when Hachimata spoke mentally to her.

'_**Girl let me take over I smell a rat.'**_

'_What who?'_

'_**Orochi'**_

'_Alright since he is your mortal enemy.'_ As soon as that was said Hachimata had control of Hoku's bodySome Iwa-nin thought she was defenseless, but Hachimata got rid of them with a flick of his hand. The sheer intensity of his chakra coming though the girl will just knock you off your feet. Back over to some of the fighting Hyuuga, Neji and Hinata were fighting Kumo-nin back to back. It seems Orochimaru and his allies almost outweigh Konoha and its allies numbers. But in this war numbers don't matter.Both of the Hyuuga children were surrounded with enemies.

"Ready Hinata-sama," asked Neji, Byakugan activated.

"Ready, Neji-nii-san," replied Hinata, also with her Byakugan activated.

"HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHA SHO (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms)," shouted both Hyuuga, effectively getting rid of their enemies. Over to Team 10 wound up in the west fighting Iwa-nin.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow)"

"SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)"

"BAIKA NO JUTSU (The Art of Expansion)" The three of them seem to be fine knocking ten opponent in a row.In the north end of things Shino, Kiba, Asuma, and Kurenai were facing Akatsuki's Zetsu

"Great we got a human eating freak," commented Kiba.

"Don't anger him," said Shino, simply.

"Don't you look pretty," said Zetsu, to Kurenai which gave her shivers.

"HEY DON'T HIT ON HER," shouted Asuma and Kiba. Shino glared though his glasses. With Akira and Ronin fighting side by side in the west

"Man, aren't they persistent," said Akira.

"No really," said Ronin, punching a guy in the face. Akira rolled his eyes at his friend and kicked another guy. Kiyoshi and Ringo were fighting off some of Ringo's old teammates from Kumo.

"I can't believe the dobe turned traitor and sided with Konoha," said one of them.

"I know," said the other. Ringo rolled his eyes.

"ROSE WHIP," yelled Ringo, with a thorny vine comes out and attacks the guys, who wind up bloody. (I know Ringo has the same techniques as Kurama but Soukou is the best plant demon) Kiyoshi sweatdropped.

"Remind me never to piss you off," said Kiyoshi. Back up on the north end Gai, Lee, and Tenten were facing Deidara.

"WE SHALL WIN WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH," declared Lee.

"Be serious Lee," reprimanded Tenten.

"Sorry, OMOTE RANGE (Front Lotus)," said Lee attacking Deidara.

"That hurt, yeah," said Deidara, getting up, "I'm not that easy to bring down, yeah."

"URA RANGE (Reverse Lotus)," said Gai, who missed.

"I'm not that easy to fight, yeah," said Deidara "Time to play with my clay, yeah." He got some clay out and set it off in explosions to distract the two taijutsu experts. However, he forgot about Tenten.

"SOUSHOURYUO (Twin Rising Dragon)," said Tenten performing one of her famous techniques. Deidara got blasted with various weapons.

"Ooo, this one's feisty, yeah," said Deidara, "I like her, yeah."

ACGOMN: Okay end of this chapter for now. Review.

_Next time-_

HACHIMATA V. OROCHI


	18. Ch 17 Hachimata v Orochi

ACGOMN: This is probably one of the longest chapters...I think.

Don't own Naruto. Own the plot and OCs.

**Chapter 17**

**Hachimata v. Orochi**

Hoku, now possessed by Hachimata ran in the direction of the Sannin. HAchimata had to Orochi and no one else. It may seem that he is a bit obsessed with killing his mortal enemy, like a certain Uchiha, but he has every right to. Back when the Bijuu were free and living in Makai, Orochi and Hachimata were rivals and got along half way decent with each other. There was always something evil-ish with Orochi, but I mean all demons have evil in them, but more evil than normal. Orochi went on a killing spree one day, which Hiroko witnessed first hand and told Hachimata about it. Orochi destroy 15 of villages under Hachimata, his kin. Hachimata was royally angry. The two had a confrontation and it ended when Kyuubi stopped them.

Kyuubi had told Hachimata, **_"Hachimata, killing him out of anger will not make you feel any better_ _about you kin, which is a terrible loss."_**

"_**Kyuubi, I have always valued your opinion, but THIS BASTARD HAS TO DIE!"**_

"_**He will when you grow stronger and fight him without this much anger, my friend. Come with me and we'll get the others and talk."**_

"**_I hate it that your always right." _**Kyuubi just laughed. Hachimata still wanted revenge for his kin, but as Kyuubi and the others made sure that vengeance didn't run his life. Now, with the other more in revenge person, Sasuke and Itachi were currently in a stalemate.

"I admit that you grew stronger, and your not even using the curse seal, Sasuke," said Itachi, holding his side. "But when it comes down to it I'm still better."

"I'LL KILL YOU HUNDRED TIMES OVER," said Sasuke, "CHIDORI!"

"No this again," sighed Itachi, under his breathe. He side stepped his brother and kicked him. Sasuke went flying but came with a vengeance, er, more vengeance. Now with the two searching for Sasuke, Naruto and Sai are being bombarded with enemies left and right.

"Naruto this is taking too long, go find Sasuke. I'll take care of them," said Sai.

"What? I can't just leave you here," protested Naruto.

"IF YOU WANNA GET SASUKE BACK GO NOW," yelled Sai, throwing off another enemy.

"Fine, but you better not die," said Naruto, trying to find Sasuke scent.

"I won't," said Sai, getting rid of another enemy. Now, as we go back over to our favorite hip-and-cool ninja, in the words of Gai, Kakashi. He just finished getting rid of Kabuto, who kept healing himself over and over again. Shizune was released from the bind.

"Thanks," said Shizune.

"Anytime, now you better get back to the medic tents. Sakura's probably swamped with work," said Kakashi, "I'm going to see if anyone needs help."

"Okay, be careful," said Shizune, disappearing off to the medic tents.

"I will," said Kakashi, going to be back up. Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi in the east end just finished off the Kumo-nin in that area.

"Kids, spread out and assist anyone in need," said Hiashi.

"Hai," said the three. With Gaara fighting Kakuzu, who was almost finished.

"SAKUKU SOSO (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)," said Gaara, finally killing the persistent bastard. Gaara went off to help some Hyuugas at this end. Back over to the west end where are Jinchuuriki friends are fighting, Haru still fights with his brother.

"Damn, when did you get so good," said Kisame, a bit out of breathe...actually a lot out of breathe.

"At least I didn't use my demon chakra yet,"

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE,"

"I use my own power than to rely on my demon friend's powers," said Haru, "Goodbye brother." With that Kisame was done. "I do believe this is mine." Haru picked up the Samehada, the sword was happy to finally be with his rightful owner. Over to Miki, she was fighting Sasori's final puppet himself.

"What a little pretty girl like yourself doesn't like dolls," said Sasori.

"Miki may be a girl, but she has never liked dolls," she said, "DOTON: IWAYADOKUZUSHI (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)." Lets just see no one heard from Sasori ever again.

"I knew you were scary," said Haru, "Let's go and help the others."

"Miki wonders if that was a compliment or insult," she said. Haru sweatdropped. Akira and Ronin walked over to Haru and Miki.

"Are you guys done," asked Akira.

"We can't find Hoku," said Ronin.

"Where's Kiyoshi and Ringo," asked Haru.

"Right here," said Kiyoshi, "we had to finish some Kumo-nin bastards."

"Yeah, you mean I had to finish them," snorted Ringo. The six of them decided to go find Hoku, because she was there a minute ago, fighting along side Akira and Ronin. Over to the north end again, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Asuma were working together to bring down the Akatsuki menace known as Zetsu.

"You just had to piss him off," said Shino to Kiba and Asuma.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK," yelled Kiba. Kurenai put Zetsu in a genjutsu, similar to the one she tried on Itachi before.

"WOULD YOU STOP ARGUING AND FINISH THE DAMN BASTARD," yelled Kurenai.

"GATSUUGA (Double Piercing fang with Akamaru)," yelled Kiba. Previously, Shino had used his bugs to suck the chakra out of Zetsu to weaken him. "Heh, Are me and Akamaru awesome or what?"

"Good work Akamaru," said Shino, patting the dog on the head. Kiba then freaked.

"HEY YOU BASTARD I DID THE DAMN JUTSU NOT JUST AKAMARU," yelled Kiba. Shino turned deaf ear and left to assist the others in need. Meanwhile, with Temari and Kankurou, they were getting even more annoyed with Hidan, who just kept praying to his god.

"DAIKAMAITACHI (Great Cutting Whirlwind)," yelled Temari, waving her fan.

"KUROHIGI KIKI IPPATSU (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)," said Kankurou. And that was the end of it.

"I hope Gaara is alright," said Temari.

"Gaara is the Kazekage, he won't die," said Kankurou. The siblings shared a smile then it was back to work.

"Lee, what do you think your doing," yelled Gai and Tenten.

"You can only open the first six chakra gates (Hachimon Tonku), any further and you'll die," screamed Tenten.

"I'll be fine," said Lee, finishing opening the Sixth Gate View. Ignoring Gai and Tenten's protests, "Seventh Gate Wonder/Insanity..." Tenten hit Deidara with a sword to pin him to a tree.

"Ah, it seems I'm finished, yeah," said Deidara., getting hit by Lee with him powered by the Seventh Gate. Unfortunately that was a clay Bunshin, Lee had unleashed the final gate. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as both Deidara and Lee hit the ground. Both Gai and Tenten ran over to their fallen teammate. Tenten for once in her life was crying for him to come back and Gai was worse, he was in hysterics.

Hachimata with control of Hoku finally arrived at the scene were the Sannin were fighting each other.

"**_I thought that would be the case,"_** said the demon. "**_Orochi I know you have control of the one known as Orochimaru, so come out." _**What surprised Tsunade and Jiraiya that the deep demonic voice was coming from a 16 year old girl.

"Where is the girl," asked Tsunade.

"**_She is safe. Orochi would you stop hiding like the coward you are," _**snapped Hachimata. Orochimaru paused then Orochi took over, which made the body turn more snake-like.****

"**_Could never fool you," _**sneered the now possessed Orochimaru.

"_**Why are you torturing now? That's so below you,"**_

"_**You should talk. At least I had the decency to take over a male not some human girl child,"**_

"_**She let me...Orochi how did you get in Orochimaru?"**_

"_**Akatsuki. I was the first one to be summoned before even Shukaku. The stupid male's parents had a run in with the leader and he decided Orochimaru would be prefect to contain me."**_

"So you made Orochimaru do all those things," said Jiraiya.

"_**No really human. I was in control since he was born. They only time he had control was when around you two."**_

"**_I'm going kill you," _**said Hachimata.

"**_Just try_."**

"_**This time Kyuubi isn't here to stop me."**_

"**_Well let's start," _**said Orochi.

"**_Tsunade and Jiraiya you better run for cover this fight will get messy,"_** said Hachimata. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided not to get into the two demon's fight. Gamabunta and Katsuyu moved to protect their summoners, while Manda watch the two demons.

"Jiraiya, do you know what that means,"

"I know, our Orochimaru is still alive," he said. Hachimata used his chakra to attack Orochi. Orochi used massive snake summons to seem like a waterfall directed at Hachimata. Hachimata grinned and avoiding it and came up behind Orochi with such speed that seemed you were reading a DBZ story. Hachimata brought Orochi into a head lock.

"**_Your finished." _**Hachimata began channeling his demon energy in the complicated hand seal he or rather she was making. Hachimata still kept Orochi in a head lock.

"**_I never thought you go that far," _**said Orochi, gasping for breathe. To anyone who had no idea what was going on it looked queer. In reality, Hachimata was ripping Orochi's soul and Orochimaru's soul apart in a way that would not kill Orochimaru. However a sacrifice was needed so, Hachimata was ripping his soul and Hoku's soul apart too.

'_Hachimata what are you doing?' _asked Hoku through the mind.

'_**Don't worry about it child it'll be over soon. Behave yourself.'**_

'_Eh? What are you talking about?'_

'_**I need to finish something without you.'**_

'_Hwy, you promised that you would be with me until death. Demons can't go back on their words.'_

'**_Child it's okay. Relax, you'll be fine.' _**Meanwhile to the two Sannin, both Hoku and Orochimaru looked in pain.

"What is Hachimata doing to them?"

"Tsunade I have no idea, but I think we better lay low until there pain subsides," suggested Jiraiya. Orochi and Hachimata's souls went off to the afterlife possbily to fight for eternity. Later they would discover that the world wouldn't be big enough for that fight. According to Hiroko, they would be still fighting because both powers are at a stalemate. Hoku and Orochimaru's bodies fell and landed with a thud. Tsunade and Jiraiya both ran over to see how they were. Both pulses were checked and it was slow but they were still alive.

"What's going to happen now," asked Tsunade, feeling the sky's warning as it started to down pour with rain.

"Something bad that's for sure," replied Jiraiya.

ACGOMN: Ending of this chapter. Review please. (Hides in a safe room) Don't kill me for killing Lee

_Next time-_

THE ARRIVAL OF THE AKATSUKI LEADER


	19. Ch 18 The Arrival of the Akatsuki Leader

ACGOMN Oh dear God only a few more chapters left.

Don't own Naruto, own the plot and OCs

**Chapter 18 **

**The Arrival of the Akatsuki Leader**

As we go back to the fighting Uchiha brothers, it seems Itachi is losing. Sasuke with a triumphant look on his face and making his brother die slowly and painfully. Itachi knew that this was his last day on Earth, he grinned.

"WHY ARE YOU GRINNING," yelled and asked Sasuke.

"You finally did it. You surpassed me," said Itachi.

"Aren't you a sick minded bastard,"

"But there is one thing I have that you don't," said Itachi, "Something that you'll never know if you don't go back to Konoha."

"You are creeping me out," said Sasuke, What the hell was his brother talking about? "Don't talk in riddles."

"I'm not telling you," coughed Itachi, with blood too. "Aw, damn internal bleeding." Sasuke looked at his brother. _Did he plan this? What the hell is going on?_

"I can't leave you alone for a minute," said a female's voice.

"Hiroko, what are you doing here," asked Itachi.

"Saving your sorry ass," said Hiroko. But it wasn't the mother-ish type woman from before. Hiroko transformed into her demon form, with long golden hair and yellow eyes of a cat. She is dressed in some sort of toga. (Imagine what Yoko Kurama wears.) This was the second time Itachi had seen Hiroko in this form.

"I told you to stay out of it," yelled Itachi.

"Don't yell you'll injure yourself more," said Hiroko, bending down. She was now face to face with Itachi. "I know I promised that I would stay out of this, but I lied."

"I suppose this has nothing to do with you loving me," said Itachi, joking a bit.

"Don't start. I just want my children's father alive," said Hiroko, looking away and not at Itachi.

"Wait what the hell," asked Sasuke, "My brother has children."

"Boy, shut up," growled Hiroko. "Itachi, I'm gonna give you some of my human energy so you can live."

"Hiroko," said Itachi, "That'll make you more tired."

"Shut up I doing this for our kids," said Hiroko, "and us." But the last part she whispered. Sasuke realized what the woman was going to do, he brought out his sword. Hiroko was however faster and more experienced than Sasuke. She had predicted the move and quickly moved both her and Itachi in a different spot.

"Stop it," said Itachi, "Hiroko, let me be and leave."

"Itachi I told you this once before when we were younger. **_No one tells me what to do. I do what I want. That's the way I always been_**," said Hiroko. Itachi sighed. She finished transferred her half of human energy to Itachi.

"Better," said Itachi. Sasuke was pissed.

"I'm not letting my brother plaything out due me," said Sasuke. Hiroko twitched and got ready to attack the impudent little bastard, but Itachi somehow got there first. Itachi had Sasuke by the shirt, literally growling.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN," spat out Itachi, with his Sharingan eyes ablaze. Sasuke was frozen on the spot. This was the second time he seen his brother angry and it scared him like the last time.

"Itachi, stop your scaring him. I think you should tell him the truth about everything," said Hiroko. Itachi sighs and closes his eyes in thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON," yelled Sasuke. Itachi glared at his younger brother and told him everything. He told Sasuke everything from his children to his possession at the time of the Uchiha massacre. As this was much information for Sasuke to comprehend he had no clue what to do. His head was spinning with thoughts. _Is it his fault? Yes, it is! I need to finish my revenge...Ack! Who I'm I kidding? I know this is isn't right?_

"Sasuke I think it would be best if you thought about this later, we got company," said Itachi, referring to the two other people who showed up. One was a girl, with long blood red hair, red eyes, and wore a long black dress that flowed to the ground. Her weapon was an ax looking sword. The other one was a guy who had short white hair and light blue eyes with no pupil, like Gaara. He wore a black version of Hiroko's outfit.

"Eva, Yukimaru is that you," said Hiroko, not believing it. Both smirked. "Oh shit."

"Well, Hiroko-dono," said Yukimaru.

"With _humans _I see Hiroko-san," said Eva, sneering.

"What's wrong with you two," said Hiroko, studying them.

"You know them," asked Itachi.

"Heh, my old partners," waved off Hiroko. "I believe they are possessed. Seeing the paper marks on their neck tell me." Eva and Yukimaru attacked without warning. Eva slashed down with her ax sword. Yukimaru used a whip that grew longer at his will.

"What did you do to piss them off," asked Sasuke, dodging Eva, attack.

"Nothing," said Hiroko, "This will be hard. I could have taken one of them by myself, but together we are screwed."

"How weak have you gotten Hiroko-san," said Eva, relentlessly attacking Sasuke.

Hiroko ignoring her taunts said, "Don't attack to kill, get the paper off."

"Well THEIR attacking to kill," snapped Itachi and Sasuke. Hiroko rolled her eyes and pushed Sasuke out of the way just in time before he slashed in half by Eva. Hiroko's side was bleeding.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," yelled Sasuke.

"I heal faster than you," said Hiroko simply.

While that was happening Akira, Ronin, Ringo, Kiyoshi, Haru, Miki and Gaara were fighting enemies, with Gaara with the Hyuugas when all there demons from the inside shouted the same thing.

'**_GO FIND HACHIMATA'S CONTAINER NOW!'_** All of them stopped what they were doing and used their demon's senses to smell out Hoku.

"She's near the Sannins," said Akira. The six of them were off in that direction. While Gaara ventured off by himself from the south. As that was happening Anko, Iruka and the genins were just about done securing the civilians.

"Everyone GET DOWN," yelled Anko, as a bunch of weapons got thrown. It seems that some enemies got passed the others and went for the defenseless ones.

"ANKO WATCH OUT," yelled Iruka, pushing Anko down to the ground. The enemy attacked from behind Anko, but Iruka took the hit for her.

"Haha, unfortunate fool all those weapons are laced with poison that'll kill him in seconds," said the guy. Anko saw red. She summoned one the bigger snakes. Actually she summoned Manda's mate, who was more bitch-er than Manda, but listened to Anko.

"After I kill him you get the remains," seethed Anko, taking her shuriken and stabbing the guy over and over again in frustration. Konohamaru knew the enemy was dead.

"Anko-san," said Konohamaru, "Anko! ANKO! He's dead." Konohamaru disarmed the unmoving woman and sat her down.

"Why, WHY? Why did it have to be him," said Anko, upset. Konohamaru looked at his teammates and Moegi and Udon looked upset too.

"Anko-san, do you remember what my gramps always told us," said Konohamaru, "People become stronger when they have someone special to protect." Anko soon quieted.

Soon, Naruto found Sasuke. To his surprise, Sasuke, Itachi and Hiroko were fighting tow demons. Sasuke was working with the two people who Naruto thought he would try and kill. Hiroko spots Naruto.

"Listen, Itachi Sasuke Naruto go and get out of here," said Hiroko, "Go to the Sannin's fight, something's happening.

"Hiroko, you said you can't fight both of them," said Itachi.

"ITACHI NARUTO SASUKE GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU," yelled Hiroko. The three guys didn't need to be told a third time and went off to the direction that the other kids and demons were headed. Now, a strange occurrence was happening. Everyone seemed to be drawn to area with the three Sannins, Hoku, and their summons were. Everyone, mainly those alive wandered that way. Meanwhile at the scene where everyone seems to be attracted to, Orochimaru and Hoku were coming to.

"How are you," asked Tsunade.

"Weak," mumbled Orochimaru.

"DAMN THAT STUPID ASSHOLE," yelled Hoku. She was in a hysterical mood. Yelling and sobbing into the chest of Jiraiya, who patted her on the back.

"It seems that Hachimata and Orochi are no longer inside of you both," said Jiraiya. Orochimaru seemed relieved, but was having mental and nervous breakdown at the same time. By this time people started to flock in, along with the kids. However none of the Hyuuga were present at that moment. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi arrived in record time.

"Hoku," yelled Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Ringo, Haru, Miki, Gaara and Naruto, running over to their friend.

"Good you are all her," said a voice, "Itachi, I knew you would turn on me."

"Oh no. Well, I didn't think you actually risk you neck and come here _leader_," said Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi this is what I have been waiting for," sneered the leader of Akatsuki. Itachi glared at the man. The man had short black hair, and bottomless black eyes as if you were looking into hell. The man wore a black outfit with ends stained in blood red.

"Well I'll be damned Ikustaka," said Hiroko, "I didn't know it was you."

"Hiroko-chan, I see you freed Eva-chan and Yukimaru-kun from my control," said Ikustaka. Hiroko and her two old partners were there. Eva and Yukimaru looked angry at the thought of being control and nearly killing Hiroko.

"DON'T CALL ME -CHAN," yelled Eva and Hiroko.

"Hiroko, you know him," asked Itachi, not liking all these people showing up from Hiroko's past.

"Are you serious Hiroko," asked Naruto, in disbelief.

"We used to work together," said Hiroko, simply. Eva and Yukimaru nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone about you past. You sure weren't ashamed of it when I last saw you," said Ikustaka, smirking evilly. Hiroko glared at the demon.

"Shut up," said Hiroko.

"OH so you haven't told you precious _mate _anything about your past," said Ikustaka, teasingly. "Maybe I should tell Itachi, hmm?"

"Don't you dare," snapped Hiroko.

"Yeah, then you fear that they will hate you. Eva and Yukimaru how about you tell them all of the things Hiroko did.," said the evil man.

"I would never rat out Hiroko-dono like that," said Yukimaru.

"If Hiroko wanted her mate to know then she would have told him. It ain't any of my business to say anything," said Eva, still death glaring the leader.

"Mym my such loyalty," said Ikustaka, "Well Itachi wouldn't you like to know."

"Of course I would. There is no doubt in my mind I want to know what she did," said Itachi, which made everyone surprised, "But if Hiroko wanted to hide what she did long ago, that's alright with me."

"Well, okay you want to know yet you don't," said the leader, "I should tell you she had two other mates before you."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP," yelled Hiroko, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THE WHOLE GOD DAMNED WORLD?"

"Ooo, scary," said Ikustaka, sarcastically. Then he turned to Naruto, "Well, if it isn't Kyuubi's container. Do you know who died?"

"What," asked Naruto.

"DON'T TELL HIM," yelled Tenten and Anko.

"Rock Lee and Umino Iruka," said the leader, watching Naruto's expression change to one of anger.

"What? No they not dead," said Naruto, in anger. He looked to Tenten, Gai, and Anko, who looked downcast. He noticed the tear stains on the girls faces.

"And one more will die tonight, followed by the rest of you,"

"WHO ELSE ARE YOU PLANNING ON KILLING," yelled Naruto.

"Why Hyuuga Hinata. I have someone their already, she'll be gone in a few minutes." Naruto growled and all anyone could see was a orange and blonde blur.

"Shit," said Jiraiya, "He'll never make it in time."

"I don't know if he can control his emotions much more," commented Itachi.

"I just hope he doesn't go past the fourth tail," sighed Hiroko.

"What are you talking about," asked those who didn't know. At that they told them about Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to locate the Hyuuga's not there at the scene yet. Unfortunately the Hyuuga's were ambushed, which is pretty hard to do, and Hinata took a fatal attack for her father. It seemed the Akatsuki leader plans were working out too well.

"Hinata-sama, just hold on I'll get a medic," said Neji.

"Neji-nii-san, (Cough) I'm not going to make it," said Hinata, softer than usual.

"Hinata, don't die," said Naruto, finding them.

"Sorry," said Hinata, and that was the last thing she ever said. Naruto turned feral. Neji, and the other Hyuuga's picked up Hinata's body and followed the distraught boy.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)," preformed Ikustaka, silently. There was already enough to do the three souls he wanted. Naruto arrived back at the field.

"He's doing one of the jutsu that Orochi created," said Orochimaru, leaning on Jiraiya. "The one that he used on the day that Sensei was killed. The one that he had temporary control over the Shodaime-sama and the Nidaime-sama."

"That's like bringing someone back to life, but not as their selves," said Tsunade

"Everyone say hello to some familiar faces," said the twisted Ikustaka. They were Hinata, Iruka, and Lee..

ACGOMN: (hides in solid steel room) Hehe, um I don't if the Impure World Resurrection would work like that...so go with it. Review...no flames please

_Next time-_

UNLEASHED


	20. Ch 19 Unleashed

ACGOMN: Almost done

Don't own Naruto...you know the rest

**Chapter 19**

**Unleashed**

Naruto was beyond angry now. He was absolutely livid. Anko, Tenten, Gai, and the Hyuugas were royally angry. Everyone else was pissed. The Lee that was summoned with the jutsu attacked Gaara. Gaara had no choice but to fight. The Iruka that was summoned went after Anko, who was shocked to say the least. The Hinata went after Naruto, he couldn't just bring himself to attack the girl and kept dodging. The Akatsuki leader grinned insanely and summoned some low rank demons that he had captured previously to attack the others. Akira, Ronin, Miki, Ringo, Kiyoshi, and Haru fought them off.

"If he can summon low rank demons, he probably got some higher rank demons," said Hiroko. "You all may be ninja's but B-class and up you have no chance against. And if the kids unleashed the power of their demons you have a chance to get hurt."

"Hiroko-dono," said Yukimaru, "We should use that barrier spell we used on the only village of Hachimata-sama's standing."

"Dumbass has a point," said Eva.

"Alright, we use the triangle one again," said Hiroko. Eva and Yukimaru went and moved in the opposite direction. They all stuck their weapons in the earth and put their blood on weapon in a demon language it. A barrier surrounded the ninja not fighting.

In Gaara's fight with Lee, it was difficult for the young Kage to face of his friends in a death match. Yeah, he considered the green spandex clad ninja a friend. This was like the Chuunin Exams rematch, but this time Gaara had to kill Lee, even if he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry," said Gaara, "SABAKU SOSO (Imploding Sand Funeral)!" Even though this one was made of dirt and such, it made Gaara feel horrible. Anko however was a different story. She loved Iruka and didn't get to tell him. Anko was stronger than Iruka and could have killed him easily. However, Anko couldn't. Not after the real Iruka died instead of her. Now, Orochimaru was watching the fight of his first apprentice.

"Anko, that's not really him. It's all in your head. It's only the image of the guy. Punish it for taking the face of Iruka," yelled Orochimaru, giving good advice for once. That helped Anko turned the thing in the shape of Iruka to dust.

"Hmph, the physiological approach I see," said Jiraiya.

"What are you going to do about Naruto, I don't think that'll work on him," said Tsunade, worried for him.

"Nothing now," said Jiraiya. During all this the bastard known as Ikustaka, whom everyone wanted him to burn and rot in hell 100 times over, laugh. It was like he was listening to come good comic. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was going to kill the guy no matter what.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," counted Jiraiya, as the tails came from Naruto. Hiroko, Eva and Yukimaru had horrified looks on their faces.

"UH, Hey Gaara, Miki and you guys I need a little reinforcement on this barrier or we will all die from the sheer power of energy. At this point the demons thought it be better if they came out instead.

"If that safe," asked Tsunade. Everyone else agreed with the Hokage.

"Perfectly fine," said Hiroko, "As long as they don't go past a certain number of tails." Kyuubi's chakra was pouring out everywhere.

"The intensity of it would burn your skin alive," said Jiraiya.

"I hope he can come back after this," said Orochimaru. The rookie 9 and Gai's Team looked at the blonde haired boy who changed them all for the better and began praying for him. It was the only thing they could do. Hell everyone began praying, including the three demons who aren't in good grace with any Kami.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU,"_** yelled Naruto or Kyuubi, you couldn't tell. Naruto jumped up in the air and with the grace of a sky diver, dove at the leader with speed. As Naruto come crashing down he gain acceleration, which I could explain better but I think you all got it. With just one punch and the intensity of the chakra, Akastuki leader basically blew up.

"**_Where's the girl," _**now it was apparent that Kyuubi was now in control because the chakra and the killer intent died down. Kyuubi had spotted the girl in the form of Hinata and turned her to dust with the swish of one of his tails. Inside of Naruto was yelling from Naruto at Kyuubi.

'_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?'_

'_**Kit they are all dead you can't bring them back no matter what.'**_

'_BUT I WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM!'_

'_**Naruto, you can't always protect anyone. They died in honor for their village and for those they cared about.'**_

'_IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY WERE THE ONES WHO MOST BELIEVED IN ME. I CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT I COULD DO NOTHING_! _IRUKA-SENSEI WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME! LEE APPRECIATED HARD WORK AND BELIEVED IN ME! HINATA TOLD ME I WAS A PROUD FAILURE AND REALLY WAS NICE TO ME!'_

'_**Then stop your bitching and fight in their honor, remember them, but go on with your life. That's what they would have wanted.'**_

'_I hate it that your right all the time.'_

'**_Heh you sound like Hachimata. You better rest now.' _**Naruto passed out and fell to the ground. All those who cared ran to him.

_Red Sky _

_By: Thrice _

_I know what lies beneath, I've seen the flash of teeth _

_conspiring with the reef to sink our ship _

_the wind's a cheating wife, her tongue a thirsty knife _

_and she could take your life with one good kiss _

_can you see the sky turn red _

_as morning's light breaks over me _

_know tonight we'll make our bed _

_at the bottom of the sea _

_I know the ocean speaks, I've heard her call to me _

_and smiling in my dreams she whispers this _

_(the stars retreat behind their veil _

_the clouds are clinging to your sail _

_the storm is coming can you see) _

_look and see the sky turn red _

_like blood it covers over me _

_and soon the sea shall give up her dead _

_we'll raise an empire from the bottom of the sea_

Naruto was in the hospital with people checking up on him frequently. One of two visits made him feel ten times as worse. The first one was from Neji and Hanabi.

"Hinata-sama loved you Naruto." That was what Neji told him. The other one was from Anko.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. Iruka died in place. I loved him, but I never told him." Naruto spent the rest of the time reassuring the snake lady that he didn't blame her and was happy that Iruka died for someone he loved. Naruto was hitting himself in his head about what Neji told him. _I was too dense to notice._ Naruto cared for all his friends and Hinata was no different. He may not have loved her back, but it felt nice that someone did love him like that. Naruto was happy that Sasuke was back and finally started to appreciate Sakura. He just imagine mini-Sasukes and Sakuras running around calling him 'Uncle Naru'. Naruto knew that Lee, Hinata, and Iruka would never come back, but they will be close in his heart. Naruto soon called one of the nurses to complain about being stuck here and the no ramen rule. Naruto will be alright. He had eight and more people watching over him from the afterlife.

ACGOMN: The song was a nice touch and good. I think a red sky means blood has been shed. Well, next chapter the funeral and the epilogue. Reviews are good.

_Next Time-_

REQUIEM AND EPILOGUE!


	21. Ch 20 Requiem and Epilouge

ACGOMN: Last chapter.

Don't own Naruto, and you know the rest. Song is by Breaking Benjamin

**Chapter 20**

**Requiem and Epilogue**

_Take a photograph, _

_It'll be the last, _

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

_I don't have a past _

_I just have a chance, _

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say, _

_Rain, rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

It was raining like on Sandaime's funeral. Everyone and even those from other countries were there respecting those who have fallen honorably in battle. The Hyuugas were stoic but to those who knew them that they would miss Hinata. Gai was holding on to Lee's mother, who was sobbing. Anko was near Orochimaru, gripping his arm. Tenten, and Neji stood together saddened by Hinata and Lee's loss, and Iruka who taught them first. Team 10, Sai, and the Senseis were there solemn faces, but never once cried. However, it was suspected they cried at home for hours on end. Team 7 back together again were respectful and solemn. Although all three, yes Sasuke was upset. Team 8 was upset with the loss of Hinata and the others. Kiba was trying not to cry. Shino, was crying on the inside with a frown on his face.

_Is it you I want, _

_Or just the notion of _

_A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around _

_Safe to say from here, _

_You're getting closer now, _

_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be _

_Rain, rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

Hiroko, Itachi, Tai, Hikari, and Chi stood there. Both adults had saddened looks. The kids had an idea of what happen, but didn't really understand it. Hoku, was aided by Ronin and Akira. Hoku was in bad shape. She refused to eat, sleep, or do anything. She only got out because she wanted to go to the funeral. Haru, Kiyoshi, Miki, and Ringo didn't really know them that well but were saddened to see others upset and some even hysterical. The Sand Siblings, Gaara much more so than the other two were upset and stood near the Sannin. Gaara was still upset with himself.

_Rain, rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

_To lie here under you, _

_is all that I could ever do, _

_To lie here under you is all, _

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do, _

_To lie here under you is all, _

_Rain, rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

_Rain, rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

"May the rest in peace. They died honorably each of them, so a moment silence to pray." And the sun finally came out.

_**Epilogue**_

Fifteen years have passed in Konoha. Everyone is well in these times of peace, that never last long. I shall update you on how everyone is now. Sasuke and Sakura are married with seven children. Both are Jounins. Sasuke is a leader of an ANBU squad, Sakura runs the hospital. Itachi and Hiroko moved into the Uchiha complex with Sasuke and Sakura. After their move, they had another child. Itachi is a right hand man of the Rokudaime. Hiroko does the housewife thing, but she's no pushover, having not aged.

Neji and Tenten married and have two children. Neji is like Sasuke as an ANBU Jounin squad leader. Tenten is a Jounin sensei and has her own team. Sai and Ino married, which the weeding was funny should have been there, have one daughter. Sai is a Jounin, and Ino remained a Chuunin and works at the Academy. Shikamaru and Temari married and have three sons. Shikamaru is a Jounin and is head tactician. Temari moved to Konoha, which she travels to Suna a lot. She is a Jounin as well in Konoha and Suna.

Gaara and Miki are married. Gaara is still Kazekage and loved. Miki after leaving Iwa moved to Suna. She is a housewife like she wanted, but still knows how to fight for Nekomata will not let her stop training. Gaara and Miki have three daughters. (Poor Gaara). Kankurou never married and lives with them. Shino married Hoku and have one son together. Shino helped Hoku, because her treatment was in Konoha and the other couldn't stay here. Shino is head of his clan and a Jounin. Hoku remains a inactive Chuunin from Ame, her teammates married and have a daughter.

Kakashi and Shizune have married and have two children. They really remained the same. Anko, a weak Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade, who retired, live in Hiroko's old place. Jiraiya is still writing his books and going to make that resort soon. Asuma and Kurenai are married with two kids and remained the same. Konohamaru, Mogi, Udon, and Hanabi are all Jounins. Konohamaru and Hanabi are dating.

Ronin is leader of Cha now. He married Kanna. They have a daughter together. Both of her sisters live with them. Akira is close to becoming the leader of Yuki. He married Faith and her brother grew up, but still lives with them. He and Faith have three kids. Haru and Kiyoshi remained single and now lead Kiri and Taki, respectively. Ringo after leaving Kumo is also the Rokudaime's right hand like Itachi and remains diligent with his work. As for Chouji and Kiba, they are on the ANBU as Jounins. Tai, yes Itachi and Hiroko's son, is the leader of that squad as Jounin as well. Hikari and Chi are Chuunins and on the ANBU under their brother, which they hate.

As forour hero Naruto...

"NARUTO-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN," yelled a girl with black hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Sorry, minna. I got lost on the road of life," said Naruto, with his ever fox like grin.

"Liar," shouted his three students.

"Alright, Alright training time, but first..."

"Why can't you be more like Rokudaime-sama," cutting off Naruto, was a boy black hair and emerald eyes.

Naruto began to laugh, "Be more like Kaka-sensei. You mean late all the time, like he used to be."

"Really, Naruto-sensei. Rokudaime-sama is never late," questioned a boy with chestnut brown hair and white eyes that signify the Hyuuga Kekkai Genkai, Byakugan.

"Yeah, well I'm going to tell you a story about him and your parents and the rest of your family," said Naruto. The three students listened closely to the story of nearly thirty years ago, with a boy containing a fox demon.

ACGOMN: Well, that's it. Thanks to all who reviewed:

LbcLostKid

conlan0414863

Yum2

a person

nurrrna

Meinos877

Darkhart

Matt and T.K.

Azalie-Kauriu

obliviandragon

Amputation

2stupid

The hero of time 2005

NewSon

Techgamer

Thanks to all who put me on their alerts and favorites. Thank to all who read it, even though you didn't review. Well, I'll tell you sometime in by Christmas I'll have a side story to this about the relationships in the story called Souai. THE SEQUEL IS COMING TOO!

ACGOMN


End file.
